Ray of sunshine into the shadows
by Skywalker1988
Summary: *Title Formally Unexpected Love*- Alec falls in love with a human- a human who is related to Demetri. A human brought to Volterra after her boyfriend turns physically abusive. What is their relationship going to be like?
1. Chapter 1

My first ever story so please let me know how bad or good my writing is and help me improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight.

AN: This is an AR (Alternate reality).

Prologue: The Volturi liked having guard members around them with the best and strongest powers. If a guard member had any living, human relatives/descendants they were watched for powers or the potential for powers if they were changed. This as the case with Demetri. His family line was watched through the centuries, but none showed anything. That is, until 2005 when Addison Reynolds at 17 years old was identified as having the potential. She had been watched since she was around six and had not shown anything until then. They were planning on waiting until she was at least 18 but everything was accelerated when her boyfriend became abusive.

Aro POV 

I was in my chambers, filling in a crossword puzzle that was in a book Sulpicia had given me as an impromptu gift after one of her shopping trips, when a knock sounded at my door. I spoke "come in."

Afton entered. "Aro," he said in greeting as he bowed his head. I smiled, glad to see him. "Afton. What do I owe this pleasure?" in what I hoped was a warm voice. Just because I was Aro, intimidating Volturi leader and bloodthirsty vampire did not mean I was cold. He smiled at me. "It's about that girl. Demetri's descendant." I nodded, understanding. He continued "well... I'm afraid she's going to have to come here sooner than we thought." I frowned.

"Has something happened? And when you say soon, how soon?" "In a few days. She's involved with a guy. Has been for about a year. He's become physically abusive. She's been knocked unconscious more than once recently. We're concerned he could kill her, especially with the numbers of injuries she sustains when he beats her. I believe she will be safer here. We don't need to turn her, just protect her."

I nodded at his explanation and then thought about it. He was right. We had watched Demetri's family for centuries and she was the only one who had shown promise of a power. "Ok. I'll sort out the assignment. I think a disappearance would suffice, don't you?" "I believe it would." "Could you summon Demetri to my chamber? He needs to know what is happening. She's one of his." "Yes, master."Afton said, before leaving.

A human living in a castle of vampires. This was going to be interesting. I was excited. Something new and different for us! I heard some steps coming down the corridor. But instead of it being Demetri, it was Alice.

She had a massive smile on her face. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in evident excitement as she waited for me to accept her presence. "Yes, Alice? What is it?" "I had a vision, Master. I think you should see it," holding out her hand before striding towards me. I took them into mine, closing my eyes. Opening my eyes, I smiled and dropped her hands. "Thank you, Alice. That was very helpful." "Who is she?" "She's a descendant of Demetri's. She has the potential for a power. She's being hurt by her boyfriend so we're going to save her. Keep it quiet for now." She smiled. "Of course, Aro. I wouldn't tell anyone."

At that she flounced out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. The near future was _definatley _going to be interesting.

AN: Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Original characters- Rupert and Addison are my creations.

AN: In this story Alice and Jasper are volturi members. After Alice found Jasper, instead of finding and joining the Cullen's, they went to Volterra and joined the guard since Alice saw Jasper would never be able to become a vegetarian. My original character, Rupert is an English accented vampire, changed during the Victorian Era and a Volturi guard with the power to read minds- yes, like Edward Cullen.

Demetri POV

It had been a quiet week, with no assignments so everyone had been trying to keep themselves occupied in an attempt to keep boredom at bay.

Heidi, Alice and Chelsea were constantly shopping, filling everyone's already full wardrobes with clothes and catching very tasty humans, Felix, Rupert and Jasper were playing continuous Wii games and guitar hero as well as myself (I hoped we didn't break the controllers since it would be the millionth time and Aro was fed up having to order new ones), Jane was watching DVDs in her room and Alec was in his room, doing whatever he did.

Boredom was something you would expect to come up with vampires- you know, immortality and the like. We never changed- in age or physically, constantly having to stay hidden- on regard of our red eyes and sparkly skin and having an 'alternate' food source.

The world had changed considerably since I had been turned- society, people, technology, beliefs having evolved. Sometimes I liked it, making life more fun and sometimes I hated it, feeling that improvements were not needed.

I was old-fashioned. Back in my day people did everything from scratch, never mind how long it took and were superstitious, afraid of change and what they did not understand.

Aro loved technology, finding it interesting so there were shiny, enormous LCD televisions throughout the castle with thousands of channels, every guard had a mobile phone for when we were on assignment and needed to call Volterra and a shiny laptop in our rooms.

I had sensed Afton back in the castle, since he had been away doing something for Aro but he had been the only one and had immediately gone to see Aro in his chambers.I sensed him coming towards Felix's room.

He came in and announced that Aro had summoned me in his chambers. I stopped my game and handed the controller to Felix. I sped down the corridors and stairs that led to the corridor where Aro, Marcus and Caius had their private chambers.

Aro's door was open and looking in I saw Aro sitting at his desk, a crossword puzzle in front of him. "21 across, six letters is DISMAL."I tell him. He looked at it, actually smiled and wrote it in.

"Ah, Demetri. I have an assignment for you. It's very important to us and personal for you." For a second I wondered what he meant, since the Volturi were my family and I had no one else besides them. I was loyal.

Aro continued, explaining. "We watch the surviving families of guard members that have powers, like you with your tracking ability, for any sign of or the potential for a power if they were ever changed. For centuries none have until now. A descendant of yours, Addison Reynolds has been identified of the potential of a power. We've been watching her for a while, waiting until she was older, at least 18 before we would plan our move but our plans for her have changed. A complication has come up. Her boyfriend has turned abusive and we fear for her life."

I growled loudly. How dare he? She was one of mine. My family. And he hurt her. For what reason? What had she done to him? Aro smiled widely.

"I thought you'd feel that way. We want you and Jasper to go fetch her and bring her here. Keep her unconscious the entire time. Make it look like she disappeared." "Yes, Aro." He handed me a red folder containing information.

At that I left the room. As I went up the stairs that led to the throne room, Alice flitted to my side. She silently handed me a piece of paper, a smile as usual on her face. I looked at her questionably. "Stuff she would take with her if she ran away. Stuff she would want here," she explained, as if I was stupid. Alice and her handy visions.

Jasper was still in Felix's room with Rupert, Felix, Afton and the new addition of Alec, playing band hero. "Jasper, Aro has given us an assignment. We're to leave now. I'll fill you in on the way." I announced. Jasper who was playing growled at me since my interruption made him miss some cords. He took the guitar off and handed it to Alec, who took over for him.

We left the castle the alleyway exit, where a black Audi was waiting for us. The driver was used to us, his family having served us for generations and drove to the airport quickly, at a speed comfortably for us but that would terrify humans. Arriving at the airport we went straight to the private hanger where our jet, Lombardi Airlines waited. Vampires were shocked that we did not name our jet Volturi Airlines but Aro wanted it to be like a legitimate business, with changing directors. Therefore the company was run by the multi-millionaire Lombardi family, whose grandfather had created it for us.

The inside of the plane was luxurious with red, black and gold furnishings but we were used to it, so it went without notice. The stewardess was new and kept giving both Jasper and me flirty looks, which we both ignored. She wouldn't like us if she knew what we were and she'll probably be dinner soon anyway. She was efficient but as the flight continued she seemed to become apprehensive about our appearance and non-eating on a 4 hour or so flight. There was fresh blood stored in bottles in the food gallery in case we got hungry. In this case we needed it, since we were dealing with a human, a human we would not be feeding upon.

I opened the file and found pictures and some paper. Addison was stunningly pretty, with russet brown hair- that was literally identical to how my sister's hair had been and that spiralled down in ringlets to frame her face, bright blue eyes, lined with long eye lashes and faint pink cheeks. The first page read:

**Addison Joy Leigh Reynolds (Human)**

**Guard: Afton Volturi **

**Secondary: Demetri Volturi**

I flipped through the file, learning about her, my descendant. For the first time since I had changed, I thought about my family. I had become a bloodthirsty vampire, unchanging, loyal to the Volturi while my family were born, grew up, married and died. They had continued on, survived.

**Reason: Descendant of Demetri and potential for power**

**Location: Wilmington, North Carolina USA**

**Date of birth: 16/07/1988 (16 yrs)**

**Parents: Lucas Reynolds and Rebecca Reynolds (nee Roberts)**

**Sibling: Matthew Reynolds b. 25/03/1983 (21)- student- University of California, San Francisco,**

**Jessica Reynolds b. 07/05/1985 (19)– student- North Carolina State University, Raleigh**

**Kate Reynolds b. 03/02/1990 (15)- high school student- William Lamb High School**

**Address: Downtown Wilmington**

**School: William Lamb High School, Wilmington, North Carolina**

**Hair: Russet brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Nicknames: AJ, Leigh, Ray, Addie, Bear**

**Likes: shopping, reading, movies, partying, makeup, television**

**Activities: ice-skating, writing stories, dancing**

**School clubs: Yearbook, dance team, Prom Committee, Drama Club**

**Personality: Bubbly, friendly, bit of a loner yet popular, determined, hopeful, anxious.**

There were other sheets that outlined the surveillance that had taken place since she was around six years old, who was involved in her life and other information. It was thorough and I felt like I knew her, just by reading about her in her file. At that I passed it over to Jasper, to explain the assignment more and sat back into my chair, reading a book.

AN: Crossord puzzle question/clue = mistakenly dials M for melancholy

AN: The birth dates are written the English way- with the day/month/year. I know that in the USA it is done with month/day/year.

AN: Alec and Addison will be making an appearance soon, I promise.

AN: I lived in Wilmington, NC for a year so I know the area. There isn't a high school named William Lamb high school but I don't know the hight schools in the area well enough so in the interest of storytelling and my capabilities I find it easier to make up one. William Lamb was a colonel in the Confederate State Army during the American Civil War and commanded Fort Fisher from 1862 till its capture in early 1865.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters except for Addison

AN: I realised I included Alice in the first chapter but did not explain why she was in Volterra until the Author Note in the second chapter. I hope you weren't confused.

Alec POV

After Demetri and Jasper had left I played Band Hero for a while, Afton taking over for me when I decided to head back to my room. Felix was not impressed, he had thought I had changed and become more like what he considered a 'normal' vampire, one who had fun. He thought I was boring and a loner. I just liked being on my own, having my own space.

I picked up the book that sat next to my bed. Even though I did not sleep and therefore did not need a bed, I had one because I found it was more comfortable than a sofa when I was reading. The book was something different than I normally read. Instead of a leather bound book hundreds of years old, it was a modern paperback 'murder-who-done-it' with a bright coloured cover. I was addicted, the pages turning quickly and I did not want to put it down.

I heard a knock at the door and looking up, found Jane entering my room. "Hey, Alec. Wanna watch Mean Girls with me?" I grimaced- it was a high school set film, definitely not my taste. I told her so and she scowled. "You're no fun." "I'm an evil vampire Jane, I don't want to be seen as fun. It would destroy my reputation." "Whatever. I'm evil too. I cause fear and yet I have fun during my off time." At that she left the room.

I glanced around my room. I loved it. It was deep navy blue with black accents. I had not wanted red or gold since they were colours that were used throughout the castle and I wanted something different, individual. It was relaxing and made me feel like a normal person. When I say normal, I mean not like my intimidating, cold vampire self I showed to the world. One corner was floor to ceiling bookcases full of books. The wall opposite my bed had a widescreen television and a bookcase next to it full of DVDs as well as my bedroom door. I had a desk with a comfy seating area and an en-suite bathroom, which was cream coloured. My room was my sanctuary, my own place. I'd prefer to be here or in the Volturi library than anywhere else.

I may appear to be boring but I do like doing things. I enjoy being on my own but I also like hanging out with the guys. I like watching movies- comedy, romance, thrillers, horror, and black and white. I like to read. I enjoy singing Karaoke. I like dancing, but shush, it's a secret. I like playing computer games, going out partying and driving my Ferrari.

Demetri POV

We stayed in the small hotel next to her house. It was very fortunate and I now knew how Afton had managed to collect so much information.

The hotel was nice. Small, cosy with flowered wallpaper, heavy, dark wooden furniture and thick carpet. It was a Victorian style building with wooden cladding and painted a dark green with cream trimming. It only had 7 rooms available to rent. It had charm, character, and a history. I liked it.

When we checked in the receptionist said "Volturi? You'll want Room 6, then?" "I don't really mind to be honest." I said, confused. "That's the room you always have. Have you never stayed here before? Your family is one of our best customers," the receptionist explained. "I haven't been here but other family members have. But I've heard good things." "That's what I hear," She said with a smile. "Ok. Here are the keys for Room 6. If there's anything you need, just call us and we'll help you."

Our room was at one corner of the building. Entering our room we stood in a sitting room with a couple of sofas, a television and a small, pretty fireplace. There were two doors in the wall to our left. These led to two bedrooms that had double beds with a thick, patterned comforter over a somewhat lumpy mattress. The door on our right led to a bathroom. The bathtub had a shower included, a shower curtain ready to be pulled across. It was simple with white tiles. The windows in the right bedroom and sitting room looked out at Addison's house. The other bedroom windows looked out on the very green, leafy and flowered garden at the back of the hotel.

Sitting on one of the sofas I looked across to the house next to me. I could see into the kitchen and a bedroom.

The bedroom showed a girl's room, with posters of movies, forests, sunsets and art made from fashion magazine cuttings. It was a cream bedroom with furnishings being pink and flowered. I saw photos of friends, family and nights out. Addison was in a majority of them, smiling, laughing or looking ridiculous. I looked forward to meeting her. She seemed like fun.

There were pictures of her with her boyfriend. He was extremely good-looking, for a human and appeared to be your typical American jock. There was one with him wearing a baseball uniform and her in what looked like a dance uniform. They seemed happy. I wondered what had gone wrong.

What had happened to make him hurt his own girlfriend? Was it something she had done or as it to do with him? I was angry. He hurt her. She looked happy and in more than a few photos I could see love between them. How could someone hurt someone they loved? I knew it happened but I felt it was messed up.

I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I turned to Jasper and he smiled. I let out a low growl. "Sorry, Demetri. You were a little too angry for my liking. Just calm yourself, ok? She's going to be okay. We'll make sure of that. It's why we're here," he said. "I know, Jas. But how can someone hurt someone they love? I don't get it." "Sometimes they don't mean to. It just happens. I bet that he doesn't mean to hurt her. People make mistakes. They feel upset about their lives, about who they are, where their lives are going. As a result they lash out, not understanding that other people want to help them, love them."

I liked Jasper. He kept me grounded, calm. If Felix wasn't my best friend, Jasper defiantly would be.

AN: Alec makes an appearance! Sorry it took awhile. Demetri is quite involved with Addison at first, Alec is not. So therefore I've focused on him more right now. But Alec will be the main character soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it.

AN: Addison's appearance.

Demetri POV

We had checked in around 4pm. By 5 Kate had arrived home, being dropped off by a friends mum. She watched some mindless, teenage drama show on the television before going to her room and starting her homework. Her parents came home separately, in an Audi and a Honda. They seemed friendly people that were laid back and caring, asking each other how their day had been.

By six she still wasn't back. We heard her dad ask what time she was meant to be back after dance practice, with the reply that she was going to the mall with some of her friends for dinner and ice cream.

Around 7.30 a navy blue Honda SUV pulled up and parked next to the family car. Adhered to the back window were car stickers. William Lamb High school and dance squad, a dance school, a beauty salon and a radio station were the most prominent ones. It seemed a teenage thing to do as her parents cars did not have them.

Out stepped a dark haired girl dressed in a tracksuit, a design on it with the large letters WLH on the chest and Addison in cursive letters near the shoulder. On the back it read William Lamb High School Dance Team 2004-2005. Her hair was left loose, swinging in the air. For jewellery she wore a pair of silver studs in her ears, a necklace with three stars around her neck and a charm bracelet hung from her wrist. Hanging from her shoulder was a brown leather bag and I got the impression it was heavy and a small sports bag was held in her right hand by the straps. Her feet were encased in a pair of black ballet slippers. They looked pretty tatty so I got the impression they were worn frequently.

She walked gracefully, her body toned and slightly muscular from being a dancer. I only got to see her face for a second as she turned from the car to walk into the house. Her makeup was simple, lightly applied with pale pink blusher just managing to cover the redness that graced her cheeks and light brown eye shadow. Her lips had a slick of pinky red glossy lipstick.

Jasper told me he sensed she was tired. To me she didn't look like it at all so she was hiding it well. Instead she radiated the freshness of a toothpaste commercial and looked happy, easy to approach.

She wandered into the house and briefly spoke to her parents before running a bath. She stayed in for a while and then went immediately to bed.

After that we chatted to Aro and Afton on our phone, working out details and ideas. I felt excited since she was related to me and we had never had a human stay in Volterra. I just hoped we could all control ourselves. Humans were prey and when they entered the throne room, we had to fight the urge to feed until Aro gave the command. I hated the thud-thump sound that hearts made.

But I knew I wouldn't hurt her. She was family. It would hurt too much for me to do that. I just hoped no one else would. If they did, if they laid a hand on her, I would rip them apart.

Jasper laughed behind me. I turned, somewhat stunned. Jasper rarely laughed. "Wow. Demetri feeling protective. Over a human." He smiled at me. "Don't worry, Demetri. She'll be ok. You'll be there. Looking after her, comforting her, protecting her. You are the right person to do that." I had to smile at him. He was right. I was Demetri, one of the strongest Volturi guards.

AN: The next chapter will be Addison's POV. I've been having trouble with getting her character, her personality right but I think I'm almost there so I should be updating soon, maybe even later tonight if I'm lucky.

AN: I was wondering on how long they should remain in Wilmington and then go back to Volterra. Any advice or ideas would be great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

AN: Addison's POV. I wrote a long chapter to make up for the lack of my character so far in this story. I found it flowed quite easily. I am really enjoying writing this story. :)

Addison POV

For some reason every morning, I was always running late. I heard Kate call from down the hallway "Addison. Are you up? We're going to be late." I rolled over and felt the warmth of the comforter disappear and sighed. Sliding out of bed my feet hit a bottle of water sitting next to the bed, causing it to fall over. "Addison! Come on." "I'm up! I'm up." I jumped into the shower for a few minutes and then selected today's outfit.

I brushed my hair, loving how today it just seemed to flow beautifully down my shoulders with no effort. Usually my hair was a fight, a battleground of tugging, pulling and multiple product applying, just to make it appear nice. I applied my makeup, making sure it was not too much. I had Mrs Curtis today and she hated girls wearing makeup, especially if it was totally obvious.

Going downstairs I wandered into the kitchen, looking for Kate. She was leaning against one of the kitchen units, finishing a pot of yoghurt. Mum sat at the heavy oak table, passed down though our family, scarred and marked from use. I knew the coloured pen mark I had made as a small child was still there. Mum was eating oatmeal as she read a file while Dad was reading the newspaper and sipping strong coffee, the smell making my nose wrinkle in disgust. I hated coffee. If I was going to drink anything hot it was going to be hot chocolate. I greeted everyone with a somewhat chirpy "Good morning." Mum looked up, looking flustered already and smiled at me. "Morning, sweetie. Do you want breakfast? There's some leftover oatmeal in the pan." I looked at her. "You know I don't like eating breakfast." My mum always had to fight me on it. I prepared myself for her comment. "Addison, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can't go to school on an empty stomach."

To make her happy and stop trying to make me eat breakfast, I told her I would get a doughnut from the store on my way to school. I don't know why I don't like eating breakfast, it's just something that has occurred recently. Just the thought of eating it makes me feel nauseous. I suppose it's just a phase.

I grabbed a glass of orange juice and as soon as Kate threw her pot in the bin we were out of the house and in my car.

We hit some slow-moving traffic on the way, people going to work and yellow school buses picking up and taking kids to school. I was so glad I didn't have to use one to get to school. My social group thought it pitiful at our age if you had to go on one. I was lucky to have a car as many of friends didn't and relied on lifts from one another.

Soon enough we were outside school. The school was set back a little from the road, a small patch of lawn in front of it. The school was a two-story building, made out of reddish brown brick and white pillars. It was pretty. There were students everywhere. Heading into the building, lounging on the grass, congregating in groups. The parking lot was at the back of the school. To get to it, you had to turn down a side road that ran alongside the school.

Driving into it, I tried to find an empty parking space close to the building. Getting out of the car, I was surrounded by my close friends. We were popular and sat at the large popular table but there were six of us who were so close we formed our own group. Kate spotted some of her friends and waved me goodbye.

Jack, my best guy friend. He would do anything for me and I'd do the same for him. My homework helper. Maggie, the most fashionable girl in school, a godsend to me. I loved shopping with her. The twins, Matt and Poppy, always making us laugh with their jokes and antics. And Erica, my childhood friend. A little crazy and childish but we all loved her for it.

We wandered across the lot and into the building. I blinked, my eyes having to adjust to the fluorescent lights, after the sunlight outside.

I found myself in a sea of students. We weaved and pushed ourselves through, finding our way to our lockers. I spun the code and grabbed the books I needed. I deposited the books I had in my bag and did not need. I had English first, which was a distance away from my locker. I made it to the classroom when the first warning bell rang. I slipped in and took the seat next to Nicole.

Mr Sloane came in, papers on top of his briefcase. "I have your pop quizzes here. Some of you have done well, some not so well." I tried not to groan. I knew it was not good. It had been hard but I had tried.

I was not like my friends who were very smart, yet weren't geniuses. They got high grades while I scraped by. I will study hard, get an average, passing grade and then my brain will forget everything, like I've never read and learnt about it. This is a big problem when it comes to cumulative subjects, like for instance maths since I don't accumulate. One-time subjects like History are okay since I can recall a specific war, peace treaty, battle or time period until the corresponding exam is over.

In my family, going to University is expected. My older siblings were A grade students for the entire time of their educational years. Kate is a straight A grade student, following in their footsteps. I'm the different one. But I always try my best and I know that I will be okay, whatever happens.

After tests, to help me and see if there was something wrong with my brain, it has been found that I have a ridiculously small short term memory. This means getting things into my long term memory is difficult. I write things down a lot so I can remember things. This is also the case with telephone numbers. Don't tell me a telephone number, write it down for me or I can't remember anything other than the last 3 or 4 last numbers.

I looked up as he plopped my paper onto my desk. I looked and it as not that bad. I had just made it into a C-. Dad wouldn't be that happy but I was. And that was what was important, wasn't it?

"Hey, what did you get?" Nicole leaned over."You?" I hinted for her to go first. "I got a B+." "C-." "Your dad is not going to be happy, is he?" She knew what my dad was like. "Yeah, but I've given up caring." She let out a quiet laugh and smiled at me.

As we left the room at the end of class, my vision was blocked by a brown paper bag with some red writing on it, being waved in front of me. As it was withdrawn I found myself facing Logan Cooper, my boyfriend. "Morning, Addison. I got muffins." At my inspection I discovered he'd stopped by Maddie's Pancake house, my favourite cafe. He took out one and broke off a piece and put it into my mouth. It was cranberry and very nice. He slung his arm around my waist and we walked down the hallway to our next class.

Demetri POV

In the morning we saw her leave, Kate in tow. It was obvious she was not a morning person. She had felt really satisfied with the warmth of her sheets and was very reluctant to get out o bed.

She wore an outfit that I knew Alice would approve of and like. It consisted of a white denim skirt with a navy blue and grey striped cardigan. On her feet she was wearing a pair of pink converse. Her legs looked long and shapely. Not that I was actually looking at and admiring them.

Her brown leather bag was again present, as well as the earrings, necklace and charm bracelet. Her makeup was again simple and lightly applied. This time she was wearing light grey eye shadow and a brown lipstick.

Aro called us and said that he called the school and sent our 'school records', so we'd be able to enrol there. The idea was to attend William Lamb and follow her a little longer, get to know her personally, befriend her. We were to rent a house but still keep the hotel. And purchase a car for the duration of our stay.

Addison POV

I managed to make it through the day without making Logan mad at me. He hid his anger well. I sometimes didn't know I was in trouble until he told me. I was thankful that he was taking care of me, curbing my faults. Nobody else were prepared to do so. I was a mess, selfish and thoughtless. I deserved anything I got.

At lunch I had sat on his lap as some of the hangers on had taken a couple of seats at the far end. As I sat on his lap, his arm wrapped around my waist, sharing lunch we looked so loved up. He nestled his head on my shoulder, small kisses on my cheek and then our big kiss.

When I got home I waited for the words "How did the test go?"

And when it did...

AN:Don't worry I won't keep you hanging for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with another chapter. Been a busy week and I found this chapter hard to write. I feel that I am making her dad seem a little harsh and hard on her. I do not really want this so i you feel at any point that he's acting harsh please let me know.

By the way the time of year is the end of february- and the year is 2005.

Chapter Six

_**Flashback**_

**And when it did...**

Addison POV

It just had to be during dinner, with the family sitting around the dinner table. I took a deep breath to make myself feel calm and mumbled "I got a C minus." And waited. "Sorry. I didn't hear that. Could you say it again?" my dad said. "I got a C minus, Dad." He looked disappointed, which I always hated.

"Why can't you be like Kate and the others? I just want you to have the best life possible and you know I see academics as the way to achieve that." At that I wanted to scream. I hate being compared to my siblings. "I'm not like Kate. I am who I am and I'm happy with that." I ground out, a little of annoyance and frustration colouring my tone.

"It was a hard test, ok. I really studied for it. I'm a little disappointed I didn't do better. But you don't care about that. All you care about are good, high results." "Look, honey. I'm sorry but I'm just worried about you. I care about you." At that we went back to eating, since enough had been said on the subject.

Kate and I were as different as we could be. She was like dad with having a high value on education whereas I saw school as a social club with studying as an afterthought. She enjoyed partying while I preferred being introspective and having nights in. I liked to dance, performing and competing on the Dance Squad while she played on the girls softball team. She was not a bookworm or wrote in a diary, like I was and did. I was a television addict, while she barely watched television. She wore a watch, I did not.

We were alike in our love of makeup and clothes. We loved watching movies- especially the old glamorous ones like Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly, Rita Hayworth and Marilyn Monroe. And we both liked to go ice-skating.

Demetri POV

We heard the slight argument between Addison and her dad. She didn't scream and shout, which threw me. A teenager was expected to have a temper and scream and shout. Or that was I believed was supposed to happen. But what was I to know? I hadn't been around human teenagers for like, forever. Jane and Alec didn't count since they were vampires for a start and they had been around for centuries. Alec was like a boring old man, with all the reading and thinking he did. Jane was closer to a teenager, as she liked all the teenage movies and to her fun was making people feel pain but she was adult like. She terrified me and that was saying something, since I was a manly vampire who instilled fear and nothing scared me.

Aro had called earlier. We were officially enrolled at William Lamb and were expected to start tomorrow.

We went shopping. We bought clothes- human clothes that looked nice and covered as much as possible. I liked my clothes- they were cool and different from what I wore in Volterra.

We went and bought a car, a Porsche 911 S – it went from O-60 mph in 3.1 seconds. Jasper didn't care which car we got but I did. I need speed. We had to rent a car and drive to Charlotte, two hours away where the nearest Porsche dealership was.

House hunting was fun. We found a rental near to the school. It was a small Victorian, needing work but we didn't mind.

Towards the end of the night, we watched Addison. She practiced a dance routine- which was fast and involved many spins. She performed it well, getting a little frustrated when she made a mistake several times. I felt when I watched her dancing, that she was enjoying every minute and what she was doing and she forgot everything about her. She was showing herself to the world, her bubbly, determined, anxious self. I understood her, I knew her. And I got this through just her dancing.

I was looking forward to meeting her tomorrow or when it happened and getting to know her personally. To be a friend. But I was a little concerned with going to school. I hadn't been in a school for centuries and back then school was different. I did wonder what my school transcript looked like and what it said. I was sure we were going to be okay but neverless I did worry we would look and act too out of place. Humans had instincts and knew when danger was around. They were like animals in that respect. Animals could sense when a lion was around, hiding in the grass.

I moved out of the hotel, leaving Jasper to look over her. We were keeping the hotel room, just because we could watch over her better.

I liked our house, I just had to be careful with my strength, since it was already run down and things were fragile. I relaxed on the sofa and watched a movie before calling Aro to discuss our progress. He was pleased with what we had accomplished.

AN: The next chapter will be Demetri and Jasper's first day at high school.


	7. Chapter 7

Demetri and Jasper's first day at school and getting to know Addison more. Her boyfriend is in this chaptr for a bit. The next couple of chapters will have him more and more involved.

Timeline- Demetri and Jasper arrived in Wilmington on Monday Tuesday they bought clothes, house and car and Wednesday was when they attended school.

Chapter Seven

Demetri POV

The phone rang. Picking it up I discovered it was Alice. She told me what I should wear and that I should feed before school. According to Alice, "First impressions count." And therefore, I wanted to make a good impression for Addison.

She also gave me the address of nearby blood banks in case we needed it. We would feed normally if we could do it in a remote place but since we were on assignment in a city, we would usually raid a blood bank and feed that way. I had a spare bottle from the plane so drank that.

Picking up Jasper at the hotel, he filled me in on what had happened at the Reynolds house last night. Apparently she had written in a diary for a while before going to bed. Apart from that it had be quiet, not much happening.

Jasper looked preppy in a grey t-shirt, a navy jumper, jeans and grey converse. He smiled at me. "Alice said this made me look hot. I'm doing it for her. Ok?" I laughed. Jasper would do anything for her, including looking ridiculous. "Honest opinion. How do I look?" He glanced at me. I was wearing a dark red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black converse. "You look good, Demetri." In our bags we had some baseball caps and sunglasses in case we ran out of contacts. We had a collection of contacts but the longer and more we wore, the quicker they dissolved.

I felt a little excited to be actually meeting Addison in person. We had watched her from afar for years, collecting information about her. But I would be making friends with her. I hid a laugh- Demetri and Jasper- Volturi members- becoming friends with a human? I never would of thought it. And if someone had told me at any point before I would have laughed at it as if it was a joke.

We drove into the school parking lot, the Porsche gaining everyone's attention. Japer telegraphed their curiosity and jealousy. He tended to do that when we were on a mission, so we could pinpoint a strange emotion and immediately react. Right now, he was doing it because he was used to, even if we didn't need it.

Getting out, students turned to look at us. I smirked. If only they knew what we were and why we were here. I could hear everything they were saying, but they didn't know that. People were 'whispering'- "Who are _they_?" "They're cute." "More than cute. They're OMG." I tried not to laugh.

I saw her in a crowd of her friends standing next to a red car. "I so want that car," one of the guys wearing a sports jacket commented. The guys standing with him all agreed. The girls were checking us out, in complete awe. "I vote them the hottest boys in school." One of the girls said. "Yeah." They all let the breath they had been holding. And then the 10 minute warning bell rang. "Urgh, I've got Mrs Conrad and calculus. I'd better go." The blonde standing next to Addison said. At that they all began to move across the parking lot to the school.

We followed them across since we needed to go to the office and get our schedules. Entering, the student's emotions swirled around us. They felt curiosity, attraction towards us as well as excitement, tiredness and stress in general. Going into the office we turned on our charm, 'dazzling' the receptionist. "You must be our new students, Jasper and Demetri Brandon. Here are your schedules. I hope you enjoy it here."

As we left the office Jasper reminded me in a voice undetectable to humans, to walk at human speed. I had almost forgotten that, never really having to walk slower than vampire speed.

My first class was Calculus. I made it just as the last bell rang, slipping into class as the teacher wrote something on the board. She turned and catching sight of me, smiled. "Ah. You must be Demetri Brandon. I'm Mrs Conrad. I hope you're good at calculus. I teach a mean one and I expect my students to keep up and work hard." I smiled, and started to dazzle her. "I'm not the best but I'm far from the worst. You don't need to worry." She nodded slowly and turned back to the board. I smirked. I loved the effect we had on humans. The blonde girl from earlier in the parking lot was in my class. I learned her name was Maggie. I recalled that she was a close friend of Addison.

Throughout class the girls kept turning to look at me. Giggling, looking appreciatingly at me. It started to get annoying. They were human teenagers and girls- so they tended to gossip about everything- unimportant and important, shriek in excitement and giggle.

I breezed through Calculus and when handing in my answers, Mrs Conrad looked at them before glancing at me, both in amazement and appreciation.

My next class was English. I didn't need to put in any effort. I had been alive when the books we were studying had been written. I shared my class with two of her close friends. Jack and Erica. Jack was good, with a thorough understanding of grammar rules. Erica was amazing at finding the meanings that the author was trying to get across. The teacher liked to teach in a more personal, seminar based way with everyone participating at least once during class.

Addison POV 

As we stood next to Nick's car, we heard the roar of a finely tuned motor that could only belong to an expensive sports car. Turning we were greeted with the sight of a black Porsche 911 Turbo. Everybody in the parking lot were staring at it, amazed. Thinking who it could be, that had a car like that. The boys were all chattering about like it was the most beautiful girl they had ever set eyes on, that it was the most perfectly brewed and chilled beer. I liked Porsches but I was not really a car person. Yeah great, it could go from 0-60 in whatever seconds, but really, who cared? As long as it got me from A to B I was happy.

When both side doors opened, the guys that stepped out made us hold our breaths in amazement. They were Gorgeous. They were both lean and flat-muscled. The one that was nearest to us, getting out the passenger side had honey blonde curly hair which lent a boyish look and wearing a preppy outfit. The other one, who had been the one driving, came around the front of the car and stood next to the blonde. He was shorter, yet looked older and had light blondish brown hair. But if that wasn't good enough, their faces were overwhelmingly, alarmingly beautiful. They were pale, almost chalky looking with dark purple shadows under their eyes, as if they hadn't been getting any sleep recently. Their features were absolutely perfect- they were straight, angular with high cheekbones, a classical looking nose and skin that was so unblemished you would only ever expect to see them on the airbrushed pages of fashion magazines. They didn't look like anybody I had ever known.

Nicole announced "I vote them the hottest boys in school." We all agreed with a yeah, letting out our held breaths. It was then we heard the ten minute warning bell. "Urgh, I've got Mrs Conrad and calculus. I'd better go."Maggie groaned. I actually was happy for my first class. I had AP American History with Mr Donovan. I really enjoyed his classes since he loved his subject and his enthusiasm made us want to learn it.

Demetri POV

At lunch time I could feel my hunger. There was a burn at the back of my throat, making my mouth feel dry. I ignored it as much as I could. I was not used to being surrounded by humans, especially humans I was not going to feed on. It was a strange feeling but I knew this assignment was important and I did not want to fail. Anyway feeding on a human in a school would certainly draw attention to both us and our kind. We did not want that, did we?

I had chosen the table that was in the furthest corner of the cafeteria, a good distance from many of the students. Jasper ambled over, a tray in his hand. He had a carton of juice, a sandwich and an apple. I had a small container of fries and a coke. We played with our food, making it look like we'd eaten some. Jasper then reached into his bag and took out two bottles of blood. I looked questionably at him. "I took more spares from the plane. I think we need some right now." I grabbed mine and smiled thanks to him, as I opened the lid and downed about half.

"So, have you met her yet? I had her in my calculus class. She struggles with it. She's got good emotions. She was feeling determined, anxious and frustrated but she tried." I replied. "No, I haven't but I met three of her friends. They seem nice. It'll be hard on her at first, having to leave them behind." "Yeah, but it's for the best. We're saving her, keeping her alive. And she'll be an asset to us." I nodded.

Addison POV

The school gossip mill was abuzz about the two, new drop-dead-gorgeous students. Nothing happened much at our school, so when something major happened, the mill went crazy. Girls were attempting to find out all they could about them. Schedules, likes/dislikes, where they were from. I found it a little pathetic, to be honest. They were new. So what? They were beautiful. We get it. I stayed out of gossip, I didn't like it.

At lunch I was sat at one end of the popular table when Claire asked if I had met them yet. Girls were frustrated since they didn't seem interested and were not conversational with anybody than themselves. I shrugged. Even in the cafeteria they sat in a corner, a distance from every student, a tray of untouched food, as far as I could see anyway, sitting in front of them as they talked. I did find them intimidating, especially in regards to their beauty. "Does anyone know anything about them?"cooed Lizzie. Claire, queen gossip it always seemed smiled. "Their names are Jasper and Demetri Brandon. They're from somewhere in Italy. I didn't recognise the place name. They were adopted by an American couple when they were young. That's why their names aren't Italian sounding. Their parents have been transferred here for a while for the firm they work for. I know that Demetri has third period World History with Mr Jones. I'm not sure about Jasper." Poppy looked at her, as always a little amazed that Claire could find out any information. "He's in my second period maths class."I revealed. "He's pretty good."They gaped at me, as if I had struck the jackpot or something.

Soon after, the chair next to me was pulled out and Logan sat down. He smiled at me and moved forwards for a kiss which I gave him. I as usual felt detached, not really there, just going along with the moves. But I was worse off without him. I was smart. I knew that.

He leaned back into his chair and brought me over, my head resting on his shoulder. He bent down and whispered. "Don't even think about talking or looking at the new guys. If you do, I swear you'll be in so much pain you won't be able to move." My breath hitched and I fought to keep my expression neutral and not betray my emotions. I was terrified.

Jasper POV

I was sensing her emotions. At first she was not interested in the gossip being talked about in the cafeteria. About us. We didn't care. Girls were frustrated that we were not conversational or interested. But _**She**_was the only person who mattered to us.

When she kissed Logan she was detached and there was no passion, no lust, no love. Not her side or his side. He treated her like a trophy. He had her and wouldn't give her up. Not without a fight. I was willing to give him a fight.

Demetri POV

I knew that only Jasper and I would hear the words Logan whispered to Addison. I clenched my hands together under the table, so I wouldn't hit anything. How dare he? And he threatened to hurt her. Badly. I felt my anger multiple. My muscles began to coil in preparation to spring at him.

But….Jasper grabbed me and kinda both dragged me and made me walk to the door that led outside. We went and found an area away from windows and where we could be seen. "Get yourself under control, Demetri. Remember where we are. We'll deal with him later. I promise." I sighed and then exploded. "How dare he threaten her like that!" I felt Jasper shooting calming, relaxing waves at me. I sat down, feeling my anger dissapate. "Sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to do that." "I know, Demetri. It's ok. We'll deal with him. We'll protect her."

Addison POV

The afternoon always dragged for me. School was tedious. By the time my final class rolled round, I was beginning to fall asleep. I noticed that the brunette new kid, Demetri I think his name was, was in my AP film class. He was told to sit in the seat next to me.

As he sat down he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Demetri Brandon. I don't think we've met." I looked at him warily. The new kids had not spoken to anyone else in school. And yet here he was talking to me. I may be in the popular group but I am far from being the queen bee. "We haven't. I'm Addison Reynolds." " Nice to meet you, Addison." His voice was silky, sexy, comforting. His dazzling face was radiating friendliness. "You too."

Not soon enough, the bell signalling the end of the class rang. I packed quickly, throwing stuff into my bag, not thinking about being tidy. As I left the class I saw everyone whispering and glancing at me. As I strolled out of class Poppy rushed up to me. "Is it true, Addison? Did you speak with Demetri? What did he speak to you about?" I groaned. "Yes. It's true. He was just introducing himself." She beamed and started to babble, about how lucky I was and was he as good-looking up close as from afar. I ignored her, thinking on Logan's earlier threat.

As I waved good bye to the group, my phone trilled. It was him. "Hi,sweetie. Sure I'll be there soon. Ten minutes, I think? I'm leaving school right now. Yeah. Okay, bye." I was so screwed. My ears still rang from the yelling he had done down the phone. He was pissed. With me. I drove quickly out of the lot and tried to calm down, on the way to his house.

AN: I am unsure about classes they would be taking so I will kinda be guessing but if you have any recommendations, that will be great. Addison's good at history, english and film studies.

AN: Also I may be skipping some time out in the future so i don't have to write every day for several or more weeks. It will be boring for you and for me. But I do want to show the progression of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. I am on a roll so the next couple of chapters will be coming soon. This chapter does mention abuse but it is more implied and not described in detail. Or at least that's what I was aiming for.

Chapter Eight

Addison's POV

Leaving Logan's house, I could already feel the pain beginning to intensify in my wrists where he had grabbed them. The numbness that had started soon after he let go, had slowly turned into aches and then sharp pins and needles and now was like a slow burning fire. I would definitely have bruises.

"_What did I tell you? It was so simple. What did you not understand?" "You're always saying sorry, always apologising. Do you ever get anything right? Why don't you just listen and do what I tell you to?" "You're a selfish girl, only thinking of yourself. You're stupid if you think otherwise. You're lucky I'm willing to be with you. Nobody else is."_

What he had said rang through my head. He was right. I was useless. Why could I never do anything right? I didn't deserve the attention I got. I wasn't anything special. I should be happy with everything I managed to get. I was lucky he was willing to be with me, deal with me. I was a big stoop down for him.

I was stupid. He had warned me. Told me what not to do and what would happen if I disobeyed. And yet I had answered back to Demetri. Done the one thing I was not supposed to do. Even now I don't know why I did. It had just slipped out. Maybe it had something to do with my southern Etiquette upbringing. He was speaking to me, it would have been rude not to answer him. I was lucky Logan hadn't hurt me that much- he had threatened to do so.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. I pressed down harder on the accelerator, to try and get home quicker. I turned the corner onto Market Street fast, the wheels shrieking. The tears began to overflow and drip down my cheeks. I dashed some away with one hand. I could feel myself going out of control, but I needed to stay in control. If my facade slipped I would be in trouble.

As I arrived home, pulling up beside dad's car and turned off the engine, I wiped away the tears that remained. I didn't want anyone, especially my parents and Kate to see me crying and think there was anything wrong between Logan and me. We supported each other. We were a team, a couple. Whatever happened. It was hard at the top, and you needed people around you, people you trusted.

As I got out of the car, I made sure my cardigan covered my wrists. I didn't think they showed bruises yet but better safe than sorry.

Demetri POV

Both of us were in the hotel room, doing our homework when we heard a car turn sharply down the road, the tyres squealing against the tarmac. Looking out we saw it was her car. She sat there for a second, wiping tears away.

As she got out of the car, she looked at the sleeves of her cardigan, making sure they covered her wrists. As she walked up the path to the house she held her wrists delicately at her side, wincing when they touched anything. Putting the key into the lock, made her grimace but she quickly reigned it in, replacing it with a neutral expression.

She was in pain. I could see she was in pain. I admit she was hiding it well, and other humans wouldn't be able to tell but she could not fool a vampire. I held my anger in check. He had hurt her but he would get what he deserved.

She changed into her dressing gown, while a bath ran. I watched as she winced again, as it touched her body, gingerly tying it at the front. I saw the bruises. Old ones and new ones, some overlapping each other, with differing shades of purple, yellow and brown. They were on her upper thighs, her stomach and her shoulders. The areas that were most likely not to be seen. I could make out knuckle marks and the outline of fingers on many of them. He knew what he was doing and being careful. Her wrists were already showing red marks, the outline of a hand visible, but only to me. It was too early for human eyesight. When she slid into the bath of cool water, she hissed gasped with pain as her painful body met it.

In her room she smoothed creams on the bruises, applying a thick layer and took painkillers. Why did she put up with it? With the pain? With him? I just didn't get it, get her. She appeared normal, happy, with many friends, a nice family, a good upbringing. And yet she dated someone who scared her, hurt her. Stayed with him regardless.

I spoke some of my thoughts aloud. Jasper told me that she was not as strong as she appeared. You had to be strong to pull away, change things. You didn't need to be physically strong but mentally, that was the important thing. She probably felt peer pressure. Addison and Logan were one of the power couples at William Lamb. Looked up, followed. By changing something, she'd loose her coveted place in the school hierarchy, be cast aside by the school body, become a no body. High school kids, and kids in general could be cruel. That's what I'd heard. She could also be in denial. Some abusers could make their 'victim' believe it was their fault, that they were useless and didn't deserve anyone. That they were lucky they had a willing friend, boyfriend who was willing to be with them.

She fell asleep soon after, whimpering in her sleep. Jasper informed me that it was the first night she had not written in her diary. My sister had kept a diary, always writing in it, getting desperate when she ran out of pens. It was definitely a girl thing. They wrote their feelings, thoughts, their life in those books. Feelings guys did not let themselves feel, let alone write down. I hoped it helped Addison. She must write about him in there.

**AN: I do not have a clue about psychology- I have not read any books so the way she feels, Logan's actions and what he says and Jasper's advice is entirely from my head and from reading other fanfics. I hope it is what someone in this situation would feel. I like authenticity and do try to make my story as close to it as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Alec's POV. I decided that even though I am focusing on Addison thus far, it would be good to try and mention what Alec was up to now and then. This is my attempt on writing Alec as evil, as I see him as that.

Chapter Nine 

Alec POV

Jane strode into my room. "Aro's summoned us. There's an assignment." I grinned and followed her through the corridors.

Aro was sat on his throne, the other two thrones empty, Marcus and Caius elsewhere. Felix stood waiting. He smiled at us. "Alec and Jane I have an assignment for you and Felix. It will a little difficult without Demetri, but hopefully they stay where they are. In Alaska, USA two male vampires have revealed themselves to a teenage female human. The younger vampire has fallen in love with her, but has not changed her. I want you to go investigate and if it is true, punish them for breaking the rules." We smiled and prepared to leave.

A vampire falling for a human? How could he stand it, being so close to her- hearing her heart beat, her blood underneath her skin, pumping, flowing through her veins, her body, and not be want to drink her dry? They were prey, food, nothing more.

Half an hour later we were in the air.

A day later

We had followed their trail and had managed to track them down to a wooded area, where we found a rundown small house.

We advanced, Felix in front, so he could break down the door. As he did, Jane prepared to use her power. I came in last, allowing the others to incapacitate the vampires. I found the home was tiny inside, only two main rooms, and a part of the roof was missing. The older vampire was on the floor, crying out in pain from Jane using her power on him. The other vampire was trying to get out of Felix's grip, trying to reach for the human that lay on the bed I could see through the doorway, screaming and terrified.

I smirked, bearing my teeth. I growled "Human, do you know what we are?" She let out a sob, shaking her head, no. I walked to the other room, to the bed and grabbed her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. I demanded she be truthful. "It would be better for you if you told me the truth." The young vampire yelled "Sarah, don't say anything. They're the bad vampires I was telling you about. They can't be trusted." I turned sharply, growing at him "Shut it, Michael. You broke the rules. You know what happens." I turned to face her, my face intimidating, taunting. She swallowed. " Y-Y-you're v-v-v-vampires." I smiled as if I'd hit the jackpot. "Correct. And what are you?" "A human. But I love-" "I cut her off. " I don't care about that. Our rule is humans are not allowed to know about us. Michael broke that by revealing what he was to you, and not changing you. So therefore he needs to be punished."

"No,p-p-please, don't." I ignored her pleas and turned to Felix. "Felix, you know what to do." At that Michael let out a yell, knowing what was about to happen. I used my power to take away his hearing and sight and then Felix ripped his arms off his body.

The human, at the sight screamed and screamed. It was annoying so I tuned her out. I went and helped build a fire, making the human incapacitated on the bed with my power.

We ripped the other vampire to shreds, burning the pieces as well. Standing next to the fire, I quickly assessed what had happened. I always felt a thrill when we punished people. Their screams of horror, pain and confusion as I used my power on them, as their limbs were torn from their body. I loved being a Volturi- we always won- we were the strongest and more powerful than anyone else in the world. I could never understand why Covens and vampires attempted to stand up to us, break rules and somehow think they could get away with it, with no consequences.

I brought my attention onto the next job. "Felix, bring the girl here. Time to deal with her punishment." I had released her from my power and when Felix went into the house she had been trying to escape from one of the back windows. She struggled in his arms, with tears dripping down her face.

I revelled in the fear showing in her eyes and felt repulsion. She had loved one of the vampires and he'd loved her back. She was food, pure and simple. "Well, well. What should we do with you?," I wondered out loud, smirking as I did so, knowing it made me look more evil than I already did. Felix smirked too, already guessing what I was going to do. "Felix she's all yours." She screamed and tried to fight back but Felix was stronger and he bit into her neck, ending her screams with a gurgle and drank her dry.

AN: I do believe that the investigation was flawed since they asked Sarah, the human the questions and didn't question either of the two vampires. But hey, they're the volturi, if a human knows they are vampires, well the vampires are guilty. At least that's my reasoning. And when I was writing it, it worked better than them talking to the vampires, as that would have been tedious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Addison POV

Standing in front of my wardrobe, looking at my clothes I groaned. I hated having to decide what to wear. I looked through the rack, wishing I had put them in a neat order. As usual clothes were all over the place. I then found a black long sleeved dress with a skirt that loved to swing around and that ended just above my knees. I had been given it as a present by Aunt Sophia and hadn't really worn it except for one of her birthday parties. It was not normal to wear a dress to school but I just felt like it. And it covered up by bruises.

I pulled on my sheer, skin coloured tights and usual black pumps. Looking at them, I decided that on my next shopping trip I would a new pair, they were getting too worn.

In Algebra we got a test back, I can't remember when we did it but he apologised for taking so long to mark them. In red ink at the top was a D. I collapsed my head onto the desk and sighed deeply.

Mr Dillon asked if I needed help and I agreed. He said he's find someone for me. I was glad. At this point in the semester and even the year, I was desperate. My grade for maths was bad.

Jasper POV

At the end of my algebra class, I was asked by Mr Dillon if I could tutor a fellow student, who was struggling with his class and maths in general. I smiled, asked who it was as I wasn't sure I could. I was on an assignment. I had to be focused on Addison. He tried to persuade me by saying it would look good on an university application. Hah, if only he knew what I was.

"Addison Reynolds." I smiled. Tutoring her would get me, us closer to her quicker than we could another way. She was always surrounded by friends and Logan. It was near impossible to talk to her without people being around, overhearing. We may be the new kids, with people wanting to know all about us but we were also found intimidating. Humans had instincts and with us, however much we tried to fit in, subconsciously they knew we were different, dangerous and stayed away.

Addison POV

As I walked to my car I heard someone running, the loose stones in the asphalt pinging across the ground. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Turning I found Jasper Brandon. He smiled at me. "Addison, hey. Mr Dillon asked me to tutor you. Is that ok?" "Um, yeah, sure. Can I get back to you? It's just I have to be somewhere right now." I could see people looking at me. I gave him my telephone numbers and bade him goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realised I hadn't yet said thank you for the reviews -so thank you very much. They definately make me keep on writing. This chapter really a filler chapter. Logan is angry at her and so changes his character in school. **

Chapter Eleven

Addison POV

That evening

I was writing one of my papers for history, it was flowing easily for the first time in days. My phone vibrated, alerting me to the arrival of a text. I froze. Was it Logan? I knew I had to answer if it was, or I'd be in more trouble.

Picking it up I discovered it was from Jasper setting a time for a maths session. I texted back that it was ok.

I hoped Logan hadn't heard about or seen me talking to Jasper. He'd punished me for talking to Demetri, why wouldn't he punish me for talking to Jasper? But so far he hadn't called or texted. It scared me. He sometimes would wait a while and punish me badly for several things I done.

The next day

Addison POV

At lunchtime, when Poppy and I were walking to the cafeteria she asked quietly "I heard Jasper talked to you yesterday. What is it with them just talking to you?" I inwardly groaned. So, the gossip mill knew. I needed to make up an excuse. "He's in my calculus class. He wanted some notes." She looked at me, confused. "But you're bad at math. Katie probably has better notes than you, and she's in your class." I shrugged, making out I didn't care either way.

I was so screwed. Deep within my heart, something squeezed tight in terror. Worried about what Logan would do.

I sat at the table, playing with the Caesar salad in front of me. My stomach was in knots from worry. I knew I'd struggle to eat.

When I saw Logan walking over, a tray of food in his hand, his expression neutral, not betraying any emotion, I grew afraid. I couldn't move, my eyes locked with his, waiting to see what he did.

He sat next to me, not saying a word, not even looking at me. This was not good. When he did this, I was in big trouble.

"Hey Logan, trouble in paradise?" A jock,yelled down the table. Most of the boys in school would love to date me and at any appearance of trouble in Logan and my relationship, they'd be there, trying to make themselves look better than him, so I'd date them instead. But they didn't know me like Logan did. I was useless and needed to be taken care of. He frowned. "No. We're fine. We're just over that lovely dovey stuff."

My heart froze. I was confused. He loved showing affection in public. Made me 'put on a show' when we were holding hands and kissing. I would get in trouble if I was unwilling. What had happened?

Jasper POV

I watched the cafeteria. Teenagers were completely different human beings and I didn't come across them that much. Watching them was like a spectator sport. Addicting and informational.

As Logan walked toward his usual table, where Addison sat, a strong emotion almost bowled me over. It was from her. She was terrified. Of him. It was a new feeling. Before she had been scared of him, but that was because of the hold, the power he had over her.

I turned to Demetri. "She's terrified of him." He looked at me, shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Warning. Underage drinking and drunkenness is described in this chapter. **

**Twilightfan888- sorry I didn't reply to your earlier question regarding the Alec chapter. I was writing to try and show what Alec is like. He is a human hater but I'm planning to have him attracted to Addison- like a mate connection but he will fight it. I wanted to try and get this across before the Volterra chapters. **

**Have fun reading.**

Chapter Twelve

Addison POV

Party night. I was dressed in a navy blue dress. Very Audrey Hepburn in style and wore a cardigan on top. I wore my favourite black high heeled stiletto shoes. Even going to a casual party I made sure I looked good, fashionable. I always attempted to continue my style wherever I went.

Logan picked me up from my house, his expression the same as at lunchtime. I tried to reason with him, beg him. I needed him to at least acknowledge me. "Logan, please talk to me. Please? I'll take any punishment you want. I just want you to talk to me. You're scaring me." He looked at me, anger in his eyes. He sighed deeply.

"When I said don't talk to the Brandon brothers, what did you not understand? I thought I was clear and you understood. What was your last punishment for?" " For talking to Demetri." I hung my head, ashamed." But, he just asked for some notes. He didn't know." "Excuses, excuses. That's all I ever hear from you. I'm going to have fun with your punishment. It'll have to wait until after the game, but I'll have fun. And then maybe, just maybe you'll be excellent at following my orders." "Yes, Logan."

I was scared, terrified even. I had a reprieve for tonight because of my dancing tomorrow but I still had to get through tonight as if everything was okay. I can do that. At least that's what I told myself.

As we got of the car, Logan gripped my arm. I felt some of the bruises there ache. "Now, Addison. Remember be good and act like the perfect girlfriend. You slipped up earlier and gave boys hope. I didn't like that, but for now you're off the hook. But if you misbehave tonight, tomorrow's punishment will be much worse. I nodded, showing him I understood.

The party was loud, hot and was at the football captain's house. I didn't know him that well, since I wasn't a cheerleader and he was in a different group of friends. I think I'd been there before but I believe I had been drinking that night, so it had sort of rolled together with other nights into a blur of confusion.

Logan dragged me through the crowd and grabbed two beers, handing me one. I didn't like beer. He knew that. We went over to a group of his friends. I stood there, with the bottle in my hands, not sure what to do. He leaned over and into my ear, whispered. "Drink it." I nodded. I opened it and took a good swallow. The bitter taste filling my mouth. I tried not to gag or grimace. "Good girl. You can go join your friends on the dance floor. I'll be here."

I looked over and saw Lila gesturing for me to join them. I smiled, leaving Logan and went to have fun.

Hours later

The room swirled and bobbed around me. Every time I tried to walk one way, I'd go the other. I was drunk. And it was Logan's fault. He had been giving me drinks constantly all night.

He suddenly was there in front of me, appearing blurred. He asked me, loudly, as if putting on a show, acting concerned. "Addison are you okay?" I had to play along. "I'm fine." It came out slurred. "I'm going to take you home." He said, picking me and carrying me to the front door and to his SUV.

I still had two hours before I was expected home. But my parents didn't really care when I got home. Oh no. I was in for it. It was time. I attempted to prepare myself but it never worked.

I slightly passed out from my alcohol consumption but I began to recognise the streets we were driving down. My brain was cloudy, not articulate. Before I realised I said it "Logan, are we going to yours?" He looked at me, his eyes the only thing I could focus on. "Yes, AJ. And don't worry. Punishment is tomorrow. Not tonight. Just sleep." It didn't really compute in my brain. I didn't take it in.

When we got to his I hoped his parents were here. He didn't punish me when they were here. But all hope I had were dashed when I saw a note on the stairs telling him they'd gone away on a whim, for the weekend. I was at his mercy.

**AN: I do enjoy drinking but if you are underage and reading this, I don't want to encourage you. And for everyone else, just remember to drink in moderation. I wrote this in because she's a teenage girl at a jock party. I don't know what happens at high school parties so I'm only guessing. And well Logan is a jerk so it something I believe he would do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Slower than stampeding Turtles- Don't worry I'm not going to do that- I am not a fan of stories where the character is raped. In this story I want her to somewhat strong from her abuse as Alec will be mean to her at first and she will make friends with Demetri and Jasper. Bein raped would probably change that. Thanks for the review. **

**Thanks for everyone reading this and who have kept up with the story so far. **

Chapter Thirteen

Addison POV

I was woken up with the loud trill of a phone ringing. Opening my eyes I groaned. Really? Who would be calling me at the morning? Anybody who had been at the party last night, which happened to be everyone that mattered (at schoo)l would still be sleeping.

Dragging myself to the edge of the bed, making sure the comforter was still wrapped around me (I loved the warmth), I leaned towards the bedside table and grabbed the phone, that was vibrating across the top.

Looking at the caller ID, I found out it was Jasper. He hadn't been at the party, had he?

"Yes?" I managed to say, with tiredness thickly covering my voice. "I'm sorry I totally forgot. What time is it?" I glanced at the clock next to me. "Shit, really? I've overslept and I've got to be at the game in about an hour. Can we sort out another time?" I paused, trying to get my thoughts in order. "Fine. Oh, and Jasper? Can you in future, only talked to me via my cell phone. Logan doesn't like me talking to other guys, apart from my friends. And well, you're not considered that."

I lay back in bed, the phone to my ear. How did I get back to my house, my room and into my pajamas? The last thing I remembered from last night was being in Logan's room.

"Yeah, me too. Glad I explained that. See you when I see you." I hung up and went to find my dance uniform for the game.

Jasper POV

She'd missed the tutor session. We had clearly said Saturday morning. She was now an hour late and I knew there was a game this atfternoon, which she would definitely attending, as the dance squad did a performance at halftime.

I sat in the sitting room, on the couch. At the house. We had not watched the house last night since we knew she gone to a party last night. The popular kids would go to a party on Friday nights. We weren't invited since we were new and they instinctively knew there was something 'off ' about us.

I knew where it was and had had gone and hidden in the garden next to it. I had seen her there. She'd been drinking, Logan plying her with drinks. I hope she was ok. She'd had fun, especially with her friends, dancing and laughing. Her emotions had been that of a normal girl. I wished she was like that normally.

Demetri came in and turned on the television, flipping through channels, to find something he would like to watch. "Wasn't she suppose to be here for a tutoring session?" He asked, confused. "yeah about an hour ago. I'd better call her." I picked up my phone and called her number.

When she answered, sounding tired I spoke. "Hey, Addison it's Jasper. Jasper Brandon. We were supposed to have a math session about an hour ago. I was wondering if you were okay?" I waited for her reply. I was prepared for some lie. A complicated one since abusers sometimes did that. Made their victims hide what was happening, by covering it up with a well-thought out lie, that sounded plausibly and believable.

It came as a surprise when she came out with a standard one. She forgot. I decided to let it slide. "It's about 11.30. Why?" I was confused. Why did the time matter? She swore, she had to get ready for the game and had overslept. She wanted to sort out another time. "That's fine. How about tomorrow? About 6.30?" She agreed and then remembered something. She asked me to not talk to her in public, only via cell phone. Her excuse? Logan didn't like her talking to other guys, especially if they weren't friends, which I wasn't. "Ok. Thanks for telling me that. For future reference." At that she said goodbye and hung up.

So, Logan didn't like her talking to other guys. Well, both Demetri and I had talked to her at different times. Does that mean she'd been punished for it? Oh, please tell me we hadn't got her in trouble. My unbeating heart dropped at the thought.

We needed to befriend her soon. That was the only way we could help her. Taking her back to Volterra as anything less was going to make it harder on her. And on us.

**AN: With her not remembering how she got home- she was drunk so Logan took her home and helped her into her room. She put her pajamas on herself, but can't remember. Just to answer her question as it won't be explained later on. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Addison POV

The game was good. Soon enough, sooner than I expected it was half time. The cheerleaders always did a routine, consisting of stunts and tumbling, sometimes showing their competition routine, using half time as an extra practice. And because performing in front of a crowd, especially a home crowd made the squad better, you knew if it was any good. I know from experience.

And then it was our turn. We always did a routine that required us to be in perfect sync, with lots of spins,jumps and tumbling. Not every dance squad was the same, but that was our coach's preference when it came to routines.

I was good and we performed excellently. My spins were spot on- especially my fouette turns- I found them hard to do, even now. My landing on my round-off back-handspring was not the best as I kind of sprung forward instead of landing straight but whatever. I'll deal.

At the end of the routine, with me spinning and then leaning against Helen, the applause from the crowd filled me with pride. We had spent quite a lot of time on this routine, learning to get it right, get the timing. It was definitely one of our best yet.

I loved performing for people. I put my entire self into my performances, my feelings- happiness, control, my personality. What made me, me. Showed how much I loved to dance. I believed that's what made me such a good dancer.

At the end of the game Logan came up to me. "When you're ready with your stuff, we'll go. Don't think you can weasel your way out of it." I gulped and nodded.

Inside I was petrified. Tonight was my punishment night. I was going to get it bad. I took my time grabbing my stuff but I couldn't stall for too long since Logan would get annoyed. And I was in big enough trouble as it was.

Leaving the girls changing room, I met him at the gates, that led towards the school and parking lot. He took my bag and led the way. People were yelling hellos, well dones and good routines at us. We acknowledged them but otherwise we walked in silence.

Arriving at the car, he smiled at me. "You did well today, AJ. I liked the routine." I smiled back at him, proud. It was moments like this, when I remembered why I was with him. "Thank you." I said back.

As I slid my seatbelt across I asked him. "How did I get home last night. I don't remember anything after we arrived at yours." " You fell asleep on my bed. I had to carry to my car, drive you home and while carrying you again, unock your front door and put you to bed. Your dad was still up so he showed me out. It's fine. You had fun last night, didn't you?" "Yes, I did." "Good. At least you get a good night this weekend. Tonight is going to be far from nice."

And just like that his mood, his character changed. He was back in I'm in charge mode. The mode that I had to be careful. It never helped to anger him when he was in this mood. It just made things worse.

"You understand what going to happen, don't you?" I sat there, in silence, mulling thoughts over, thoughts not connected to him or what he said. I knew. " Acknowledge what I said. Do you understand?" His voice broke my thoughts. I nodded that I understood. I muttered "I understand." "What is going to happen?" "I'm going to be punished. I didn't follow orders." "That's right."

He then went quiet and focused on the drive.

I sat, thinking about the punishment to come. Logan loved to be creative and came up with different punishments all the time. He was also quite old-fashioned and liked to keep things simple. So tonight could either way.

And before I knew it, we were pulling into the driveway of his house. I got out of the car, with a heart full of apprehension and unwillingness.

Opening the door he ordered me. "Go upstairs, to my room Reynolds and wait there for me. I won't be long and then we'll start."

Going up the stairs, my feet seemed to drag. I didn't want to be here. But I had no choice. It would be worse for me. I had to do this. I had been naughty. I had not followed rules.

**AN: I used to dance, mostly ballet but it has been awhile so it is hard for me to describe moves and routines so if I mention it in the future it will be basic. I have never done gymnastics so I am basing her tumbling on what a friend was once showing me. **

**The next chapter is the punishment chapter- finally. I have having trouble knowing what the punishment should and will be. So if anyone has any ideas or comments on it, help would be really much appreciated. **


	15. Authors Note

I am really sorry. I am now on holiday for two and a half weeks and therefore away from a computer. So there won't be any updates until I get back. Updates should be quick after that as I will be writing the chapters while away.

I hate authors notes but I felt that you should be aware why I am not updating. I have left the story in an important and annoying place since the next chapter is the one I have been building up to -but I could not finish it before I left- since I have writers block on what the punishment should be.

Please continue in my absence to review and give me ideas on what the punishment should be. I will probably read them when and if I can get access to a computer.

Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

**Warning: This chapter is the punishment chapter. **

Chapter Fifteen

Standing in his room, I looked out the window, seeing the darkening garden. The trees swayed in the breeze, the swimming pool shimmering gently in the disappearing light. Logan's dog walked into his wooden doghouse, across from the clump of Mrs Cooper's beloved Azalea's.

The peacefulness made me think about things, important and unimportant that flashed though my brain, so fast that one would start quickly after the other, so fast I could not hold on to one for long or remember the last.

I heard his footsteps approaching the door and then the door opened behind me. My heart jumped in anxiousness but I swiftly calmed it.

I turned to face him, knowing that if I didn't I would get reprimanded and anger him more. He smiled at me, a smile that lit up his face, making him look like the most gorgeous guy I knew, my heart throbbing in happiness. I always tried to get him to smile that smile but rarely got it.

He motioned for me to come to him. I did and as I got within touching distance he grabbed my waist and spun me around. His hands moved to my hair. The next moment I felt the most painful tug as he tightened my hair tie and made my ponytail painfully tight, the tightest it could go. I grimaced, it really hurt.

"I love you, AJ. Now follow me and everything that I say and DO." He was in his dominant mode. I would be better to obey.

He turned and walked out the room. I followed him, down the corridor and to where he stopped, in front of the door I knew was the bathroom. He went in. I could hear water running.

As I came in, he put his hand into the bathtub. When he looked satisfied, he turned the running tap off. The bath was almost full.

Turning to face me he smiled. I felt suspious- he'd smiled more than usual. "I'm doing this for you. To make you better. I want you to learn from your mistakes. I want to you to become the person I know you can be."

Logan walked over to me and lifted my arms, removing mu tracksuit top and T-shirt underneath it. He then led me across to the tub, "Kneel down. Head over the side of the tub." I did as I was told, my head mere inches from the surface of the water. I breathed deeply, trying to make myself feel calm.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp tug on my hair and was dunked headfirst into the water.

All I could see was the ivory side of the tub and bubbles rising from my nose. I tried to get out, my hands scrabbling desperately against the bottom of the bath but nothing helped.

I could feel the need to breathe. My body begin to tighten and feel painful. My heart begin to beat faster, and I could feel it pounding in my ears. A cough began to build in my throat.

I began to panic. I was acutely aware that if I coughed, I would swallow a mouthful of water and begin to suffocate.

Just then, Logan pulled me up, pulling my ponytail vertical. I gasped loudly, drawing a large gulp of air, water splashing loudly around me.

Air! OMG air! My lungs relaxed and I greedily took lungfuls. His voice whispered in my ear, the air against my wet skin made me shiver. "Everything will be alright, AJ. Just take in the experience, so you don't make the same mistake . And have to go through this again."

I was then pushed back into the water. Almost immediately my lungs tightened. I knew that I couldn't do much to help myself.

I thrashed, pushing against the bottom. I brought my arms back, out of the water and tried to make Logan let go but he gripped my wrists and threw them back into the tub.

My lungs began to burn. My brain began to go at warp speed. I didn't want to die. I wanted to accomplish something. Would he go too far? Would he let me die?

My brain began to get hazy, slow. Everything began to darken, dim. Was this it? Was I about to die?

Just as I was about to collapse the darkness that was crowding around me, I felt a pull and light shone in my eyes. Air flowed through my nose.

I felt the cold tiles beneath me and a soft carpet touching my hand. I was on the bathroom floor, my back on the bathmat. Looking up, my eyesight hurting from the light that seemed to stab just behind my eyes, I found Logan staring at me.

I thought I would see him worried, concerned even. But what shocked me was he looked happy, relaxed. I wanted to scream and cry. Did he not realise what had almost happened?

He pulled me up and wrapped a towel around me, rubbing me dry.

"Now that's done, nothing will be said on the matter. You've learned what happens when you don't follows orders." I stood there, staring at him, feeling numb. I knew if I replied I'd yell and get in more trouble. And after what had just happened, I was too tired to fight.

He lead me to his room. "I've called your parents. They know that you're with me. Then supposedly you're going to be at Erica's, having a sleepover with her and Maggie. But you're in no shape to go there so we can be together tonight."

As I settled down on my side of the bed, I rolled into a foetal position. It always gave me comfort. I thought about things. I was really scared of him now, knowing what he was ultimately capable of. Was I scared enough to get away? Yes, certainly but did I have the strength to leave him? What consequences would there be?

My school position, my reputation was important. The lower you were on the hierarchy, the more likely you could be made miserable and miss out on all the parties and fun. Being popular and at the top was the best, but the threat of being usurped, thrown off your pedestal was always there.

Was I prepared to become a nobody? I would be chucked off the dance team, the yearbook, prom committee, and perhaps even the drama club. That's the way our school worked. You needed to be someone to be a part of the best clubs and teams.

Dance was my life. I loved being on the team but could I continue dating Logan just to get the perks I was used to having? I wasn't sure.

**AN: So here's the chapter I had the most trouble with writing. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. I was planning on doing a spanking chapter but I seem to recall reading quite a number of those and I wanted to be different. The bath dunking was an idea of mine inspired by two things- **

**1. Logan is described as old-fashioned and back in, like the puritan era and before that women who were chatterboxes or suspected of witchcraft were dunked in rivers or ponds. Addison talked to Demetri and Jasper when she wasn't supposed to. So I believed it could work. **

**2. I was watching an episode of Prison Break where Sarah Tancredi was tortured for information by being dunked into a bath.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. My holiday was great and I managed to write a lot of notes so chapters will be coming as soon as I can write them.**

**The next couple of weeks will be slow as I am heading back to University and the first few weeks will be busy and trying to settle back into a schedule. **

**But I will continue to write. **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Jasper POV

We had ended up going to the game, since our neighbour, a really nice old lady who was very loyal to the school, supporting them when the chance came, cajoled us into going. She had given us a lasagne when we had moved in, which we didn't eat, getting rid of as soon as we could and had been shocked us "young 'uns" were living alone. I was old enough to be her grandfather or something like that. I was also a vampire and a volturi, so could easily take care of myself. But of course she did not know that.

Watching Addison dance was amazing. She had really good technique and smiled throughout. She projected her joy, her love. She had balance, strength, control shown through the spinning, jumping, flipping moves of the routine.

At the end of the game, the crowd massed together to leave. I couldn't see Addison from where I stood, the crowd blocking the field. I felt a jolt of terror from someone. It was paralysing. Out of place at a sports game. Was it AJ? Was something wrong?

By the time I got to the parking lot and the car, I saw AJ getting into Logan's car. She smiled at him, feeling proud when he said "You did well today, AJ. I liked the routine." She fastened her seatbelt and seemed to be in her thoughts.

I heard him say "You had fun last night, didn't you?" and she relied "Yes, I did." "Good. At least you get a good night this weekend. Tonight is going to be far from nice."

I tried to not get angry at that. He was going to abuse her tonight. He had not touched her for awhile. There hadn't been any new bruises over the others.

Instead of answering, she sat in silence as he chatted. "You understand what going to happen, don't you?" When she did not answer he felt impatient, annoyed "Acknowledge what I said. Do you understand?" She nodded that she did and muttered really low "I understand."

Logan was feeling superior, important. He was smug, lording it over her. The control he had. "What is going to happen?" "I'm going to be punished. I didn't follow orders."

How could she be with him? She knew she was going to be punished, get hurt and was terrified of him and yet she stayed, let it happen. Why was she doing it? Did she have no sense of self-preservation?

Logan then drove out of the car park and off to where he was going to hurt his girlfriend.

The Next Day- Sunday

Addison POV

Sliding into my car, I felt the tiredness creep up again. I took a long sip from the bottle of chocolate milk sitting in the drink holder.

It had been a long, tiring day and tiring night. I could feel the pull of memories and swiftly turned my attention to something else, like the road.

I had the satellite Navigation thing set, with Jasper's address. I hadn't been over to his area for a while.

I was glad he was willing to help me out. Not many guys would. They would be more enamoured by the fact that Addison Reynolds, **THE **Addison Reynolds was sitting next to them, in their house to actually bother teaching maths. How do I know? I had done it before.

I had to be careful as well. This was Jasper Brandon. And his brother, Demetri would probably be there as well. The two guys I was forbidden to talk to. I was going to have hide it very well from Logan.

Pulling up to his house, I found it was a small Victorian house, dark green with cream trimming but a lot of the paint was peeling off, leaving large areas with no paint. It lent a shabby appearance. A curtain in the front window of the neighbouring house twitched across and got a brief glimpse of a white haired old lady.

Knocking on the door, it was answered by Jasper. He smiled and said welcome. The inside corresponded with the outside with a leather sofa set looking a little old and faded Persian rugs scattered across the wooden floor. The walls- painted a faded grey were completely bare. There was a brand new looking, gigantic flat screen television.

Jasper, seeing me looking told me "We've just moved in. It'll take a while for us to decorate." I could smell something really nice. I heard a yell coming from the open door in the wall next to the stairs. "Hello Addison. I'm making muffins, if you're interested." I smiled and jasper cracked a small one. "Demetri heard you were coming over and had this urge to make muffins. I hope you like them." I nodded, the smile on my face telling him I did.

He let out a sigh, running his hand through his long, blonde locks and said "Alright, so ready to tackle maths?" "I certainly am not, but lead away." He let out a peal of laughter that I swore resembled bells.

We went and sat at the dining table, our books and notes spread out. And got down to work.

An Hour later

"I'm sorry. I don't get it." "I swear you've almost got it, but I don't understand. You've demonstrated that you get the formulas but when it comes to actually doing them, you seem to forget the rules and not apply them. And then you get the wrong answer."

He looked confused. I felt sorry. I wished I did get the right answers but wishing is entirely different from doing.

He then smiled. "Let's take a break. Maths is tiring, isn't it?" I heard Demetri yell excitedly "They're finished!"

Going into the kitchen, my nose wrinkled from the smell. The acrid smell of burning. On the table top sat a tray with muffins, a black tinge on them. Well, at closer inspection some of them were completely incinerated. "Demetri, what happened?" Jasper gasped. I giggled. It was funny.

"I put them in the oven and kind of forgot when I was supposed to take them out. But I think they're still edible." "Yeah. If you're blind."

While they bickered between themselves, I turned away and picked up one of the better looking ones near me. I bit into it. The sweet taste was great until suddenly the strong taste of salt coated my entire mouth. Spitting it out into the sink, I almost gagged.

Turning I found they had stopped and instead were laughing. At me. "What? It was disgusting. You put salt in a muffin? Why?" "Sorry, Addison. Demetri is an awful cook. I should have warned you but you bit into it before I could." I glared. "Sorry, Addison. I can't cook for anything but I thought I could try. For you."

He looked so apologetic, I couldn't stay mad. It was the thought that counted, anyway. I cracked a smile and threw the muffin still in my hand at him. He ducked and it missed, sailing onto the counter behind him. I pouted with disappointment.

Instead of going and continuing with tutoring, we went and chatted. I sat on the armchair while they sat near me on the sofa.

Jasper POV

As we left the kitchen, I muttered "Idiot" at Demetri, too low for Addison to hear. We didn't need to cook so we never had. Demetri thought it would be a great challenge, something cool to do. Except he fought with the ingredients and the kitchen equipment. Addison had not seen the twisted bowls and spoons, which I had to hide when she turned to look at the burned muffins.

We chatted. The way to making friends was to get to know someone. Even though we had a file about Addison, containing everything, her entire life, it wouldn't help us befriend her. We had to casually get to know her, appear that we did not know anything about her.

"So you're on the dance team? What's that like?" "It's a lot of fun. Involves hard work but fun. I've made so many friends on the team." "Were you a dancer before or did you just have talent that they saw? "I've been a dancer since I was four. I love it so much. I can't think of life without it. What are you guys interested in?"

I glanced at Demetri. We had to be careful. "We like typical guys stuff. Computer games, driving fast cars, sports, music." Demetri was the first to reply and it was a good answer. "Jasper here likes reading, but me, I'm happy with a magazine with lots of pictures." She laughed, "And cooking is definitely not in there." "Absolutely not." I replied with a large smile.

I asked about her plans when she graduated and her answer shocked me. Her entire family had gone to university but she wanted to go to New York City and continue her dance training, or become a writer of some sort.

Music tells a lot of about someone and her answer was surprising. Demetri, music lover that he is asked " So what types of music, bands do you like? I'm the old rock kinda guy but I also like classical as that is what my mum listened to all the time when I was a kid." "Apart from head banging, metal I like almost everything. Pop, rock, classical, movie soundtracks, opera. My favourite is Elton John because I simply love his music." I gasped, making my voice sound really enthusiastic, which I felt a little. "I like him too! We'll have to have a listening session."

We talked for a while and then she had to leave.

Later on we got a text saying thanks and that she had enjoyed herself.

I think we started making inroads.

AN: I will be starting classes next week so chapters could be sporadic or long to come. I apologise. This is my last year and I need some good grades in order to graduate so will be concerned with that. But I love this story and want to finish it. So please just understand that.

This chapter was by far the easiest chapter to write. It just flowed and seemed to write itself. Soon I will be skipping the time ahead but as yet don't know when that will be.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**A Few Weeks Later**

Addison POV

I had been studying hard, in all my classes and as a result my grades were steadily going up. They weren't spectacular or high but they were adequate. I was happy and Dad was happy with the improvement I was making.

And in large part, it was due to the help Jasper was giving me. He not only helped me with math but also study for my other subjects.

We were friends. Well... close enough. I had to hide it from my friends and Logan. Logan would kill me if he found out I was studying with Jasper. And my friends found the brothers intimidating, keeping a wide berth from them when they were around.

I found them fun, hilarious and they knew a lot about things- history, literature, music, films. It was so interesting listening to them talk.

We would meet at their house. And sneak to the cinema outside town. We must've driven miles to go for a coffee or to just hang out, just so we wouldn't be seen by anyone.

I felt safe with them. I would laugh and smile. I did not mask my feelings and acted like my true self. The undiluted and real Addison Reynolds. I knew that if I was ever in trouble, they'd be the first I would call.

Comparing myself with the person I was with Jasper and Demetri and the person I was with my friends, I realised I acted like I had a mask on my face, a mask that covered my emotions and my personality, making me act nothing like myself. I felt dead, empty, numb. With Jasper and Demetri, I felt alive, happy.

Jasper POV

The last couple of weeks had been full of studying. We ha d added her other classes to our studying roster. She was not the cleverest student but she had enthusiasm for learning and determination. I discovered she had an interest in the American Civil War. It would be great to discuss it with her, especially if she knew my past. But that would have to wait until much later.

We would go for coffee and to the cinema, driving to the furthest ones from where classmates where known to visit. It was nice to be in the car with a human, who would sing along to the music coming from the radio. We listened to my Elton John CD, discovering a lot of my favourites were her favourites.

Aro wanted us back in Volterra soon so we were under pressure to move on her. But it was too soon.

We need her to make a mistake, show us some bruises. Enough that we could become supportive, make her know that she had people she could trust and that could help her. We had to be careful though. She could buck, from being afraid and we'd lose her friendship, her trust. It would set us back, maybe irreparable.

It was going to be hard. Addison was an expert at hiding her feelings, her pain. We would have to manufacture situations, force her to reveal it. To us and only us.

Then we could begin to plan. Planning the move back to Volterra. Making someone disappear was harder than it seemed. We didn't want to appear suspicious in people's eyes. Especially not in Wilmington, since we'd been visiting here for years. The hotel knew us as Volturi. The school had photos of us for our records.

If we left when she disappeared, our pictures would appear on the television and reports. It would dog us for years, especially if we come back to the US on another mission.

We needed to make her go and then us. Or at least one of us could go with her, our departure based on our father leaving for Italy again, the other coming to join after the settling period.

Or we could leave school a few weeks before she did. I was reluctant for that option. I didn't want to leave her alone with Logan. Who knew what would happen?

Her terror of Logan was getting worse. Anxiety was beginning to control her.

When in a class with her, both Demetri and I would hear her heartbeat suddenly start to beat faster, harder. It was starting to affect us.

We had been managing our thirst well. We had somehow in the past centuries learnt to control our thirst around humans when the time required it, even though we were the most bloodthirsty vampires in the world. We couldn't last forever but short times were fine. We had been here a while so it wasn't surprising.

We had bottles of blood from blood banks. It wasn't as good as the warm stuff but we would heat it in the microwave.

Her beating heart would make her blood pound through her veins. Tempting us. Especially when we were in the enclosed space of the classroom or the car.

Addison POV

Recently my anxiety levels had become worse, high.

I would be in class when suddenly my heart would start to beat rapidly, causing me to feel hot, dizzy, as if I was about to faint, swoon.

It would make me feel so scared, out of control, I'd grab hold of the chair beneath me. As if it was my only firm connection to the world, the only thing making me remain conscious.

I had lots of hall passes to my name and I knew that the teachers were getting suspicious. I had to be more careful.

I needed help but I was scared to ask. They'd ask questions, do tests, see my bruises. It was a bad idea.

I found that being around Demetri and especially Jasper, made me feel these less, or not at all. But at school sitting next to them or speaking to them was not an option.

I needed to deal with it myself.

I did wish badly that I could leave my friends and hang with the Brandon's. I did like the girls as they were fun to be around but the conversations seemed to resolve around gossip, boys, movies/actors and being mean to others. I wanted people who talked about things that mattered, interesting things.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper POV

During our next studying session, our plan came together.

I lied saying Demetri had gone out and had instead hid the car in the garage. He was actually upstairs reading a book and doing school work.

I was going to ask her to get something high in one of the cupboards while I 'went' to the bathroom. And come in as she was getting it- knowing the highness of it would require her to reach up, stretch for it and hopefully her top would reveal it.

But it changed.

We were in the kitchen when she decided to make some brownies. She was mixing it and I was standing at the table, marking her answers. I felt her emotions- mischief being the strongest.

I had never sensed that emotion from her and I smiled, waiting to see what she would do.

Soon after I heard her say " Jasper." I turned and the next thing I knew, my cheek had brownie mix on it, after she'd thrown it at me.

She looked shocked for a moment, in disbelief that she had done it. And then she smiled, letting out a laugh that made me laugh.

We just stood there, laughing. Demetri silently came in, looking confused at the sound he was hearing. He saw my face and smiled. "Looks like you've been attacked, Jasper." I smirked and glancing at Addison, I gave her a playful look. "You're so going to get it, AJ." I advanced towards her, smiling. She gasped and ran towards the door, dodging past the island unit.

Demetri slid towards the door and casually closed it. She let out a whine. "Demetri. How could you? I thought we were friends. Please open the door." He looked at her, and managed to stop a laugh and said "Nope," popping the p sound. "I'm afraid not. You attacked poor, defenceless Jasper for no reason. He has every right to get you back."

At that I had reached her and lifted her up, my arms around her waist. She squealed. I carried her back to where she had been making the brownies.

I scooped out some of the mixture, with her wriggling in my arms. I smiled and wiped it on her nose.

"You got me, Jasper." I let her go and that's when I saw it.

Her top had ridden up in our playful moment and I could see the bruises. They were definitely old ones as they were fading.

She looked at me and saw where I was looking, where Demetri was looking. She realised what had happened and pulled it down.

My face showed shock. Even though I knew about it, I didn't really know what to say.

Demetri was the first to say anything. "AJ, what happened?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, _okay_?" "It didn't look like nothing. You were covered in bruises. Bruises are caused by something."

" Demetri, stop it. It's my business and I don't want anyone to know."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I promise, it will just be between the two of us, and Jasper. We, I just want to know the truth. We can help you."

"I don't need help. Why can't you get that?"

"Please, AJ. We care about you." I pleaded.

"No. Just leave me alone!" Her anger was so strong, it shocked me.

With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen. The front door slammed shut, the house shaking. The squeal of tires and sounds of a car accelerating away, made us aware that she had left.

We would have to step carefully. She was angry and scared. Her secret had leaked, even if we didn't know the truth. But that's what she thought.

Addison POV

What was I going to do? They saw. They may not know the truth but they were already asking questions. I hated having to keep secrets, to lie to my friends.

What was Logan going to do? Would he find out? This was worse than anything else I had ever done before.

Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to be happy and graduate. They were going to make my life troublesome.

I wasn't supposed to talk to Jasper and Demetri and yet Jasper was tutoring me and we were hanging out, being friends.

What was going to happen? Only time could tell.

**AN: So I seem to be able to write quicker than I thought I would be able to. My schedule is amazing this year so I have more time to do school work and write this story.**

**In the coming chapters I am planning a fight between Demetri and Logan and then Addison will be moved to Volterra. I am still planning the details on that one. **

**Should something bad happen to Logan- like school humiliation or would the fight be enough? I know that he is written to be mean and abusive and all of you don't like him, **

**but I don't know how much interaction they should have with him if they are going to leave soon after and don't want too much attention drawn towards them. **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Two Days later

Jasper POV

She was ignoring us. Every time we, I saw her she would look away or glare at me. That is, if she could do so without people noticing. I could feel the anger she felt towards us.

This morning as I walked down a corridor I saw her standing at her locker with Jack and Erica. She was smiling, laughing at a joke Jack had said.

"I've got to get to Chemistry so I'd better go. See you guys later." At that Jack left.

"So what happened last night with you and Brad?" Girl talk. But I listened in anyway, standing at my locker, pretending to get my books for class.

Erica smiled. "We had fun. We went to Jackie's Sundaes. We ended up talking about this television show we both like and chatted about the characters we like and dislike, our favourite episodes and where we think the show is going. The next thing I know it was like an hour later."

"Wow. Do you think you will go out again?" "Oh, yeah. We're going to see a film on Friday."

Her feelings were jealousy, longing. She wanted a relationship like that.

After that the bell rang, signalling the few minutes left before class started.

Before I left I heard Erica say " Jasper was looking at you while we were talking. He was getting his books but I swear he was concentrating more on you."

I turned at that point and walked to my class. I felt her emotions. Annoyance, anger, sadness and loneliness. And a very small amount of regret. She missed us but was still upset.

She needed time. But time was beginning to run out. We needed to act soon.

Addison POV

I had been ignoring them.

I knew if I spoke to them, I would tell them. They were my friends. I felt safe, protected with them. I knew that they would help me.

I was scared. Weak. I hate change.

Whatever I did or said, my life would change. And either way I would be in trouble with Logan.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Addison POV

We were hidden behind the bletchers. Nobody could see us. It was a favourite make out spot for couples for that very reason.

We were the only ones there-considering it was sixth period. My free period and Logan was skipping his World History class. I could hear the shouts of people playing tennis at the nearby courts.

We were deep in a kiss when his hand, placed on my waist tightened into an iron grip. It was so painful I stopped kissing him and pulled away.

He slapped me so quick, I was stunned. I could already feel my cheek smarting with the redness.

He pulled me back roughly into another kiss.

I struggled in his embrace and pushed him away again. I did not want to do this. I was tired.

I wanted to be happy, free. Not scared of doing something wrong.

His confused expression lasted for a second before changing into anger.

"AJ. Stop it. We're making out. Why do you keep pulling away?" "I don't want to, ok. You hurt me with your grip and I have school work to do."

"Well I want to make out and you're my girlfriend. You do as I say. I'm missing a class to spend time with you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" His voice took on a menacing tone. "AJ, I'm warning you. If you don't kiss me now, I swear I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

"I don't care, Logan. God, I hate this relationship!" I screamed, anger making me reckless. He hissed, beyond anger "You're mine. I'm the one who decides what you do. And this relationship is far from over."

I turned away, wanting to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going? You belong to me."

I was terrified. But I was confused. Where was my confidence coming from? I was angry, angrier than I had ever been before. I stood my ground.

I turned to face him. He pushed me to the ground, my hip hurting from the ground. He leant down, malice in his eyes. "Why, I think someone has forgotten her position. How dare you step out of line. I'll show you what happens to-"

Suddenly Logan disappeared from in front of me and landed near the back of the bletchers.

Demetri was there, looking at me with concern. He asked if I was okay. I nodded.

I heard Logan yell "Demetri, what do you think you are doing?" He was starting to stand up, shaking his head dazedly. I realised Demetri must have pushed him.

Demetri turned to face Logan and with what sounded like a growl he got into an intimidating stance.

In a voice full of menace and venom, that made me shiver in fear he muttered " You know Logan I thought jocks like yourself had a stereotype that wasn't true. You know- stupid, bullish boys who can get any girl they want, rule the school, getting nerds to do their homework and get sport scholarships to college regardess of grades. But what I have discovered in your case- it's true. Your character is so underdeveloped, a kindergartener is cleverer than you. "

At that Logan was on his feet, looking outraged. He began to advance on Demetri, letting out a torrent of angry, extremely crude words.

As Logan reached Demetri, swinging his arm at his face, Demetri neatly sidestepped and threw a right hook at Logan's jaw. It connected and Logan stumbled.

"I'm shocked Logan. A gentleman doesn't use such crude language in front of a woman."

Logan growled. "She's mine. I can do whatever I want to in front of her."

"She's not a possession. She's a human being. She's has wants, needs. You are not entitled to give her commands."

Logan was extremely angry. He began to clench his fists in preparation of fighting. He approached Demetri and began swinging his arms, Demetri blocking his hits.

I was surprised- I thought it would hurt but Demetri seemed to deflect each hit like it was just an annoying fly.

"You know Logan, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you forcing Addison to kiss you. A proper gentleman doesn't force his company on anyone, especially a woman. There's a word called No. Learn what it means. It may just keep you out of trouble."

"Why, you- *beeping* bastard. Sticking your nose in business that does not concern you." Logan began to fight dirty and Demetri was forced to fight. Logan soon had a bloody nose and possibly bruises. Demetri had no marks at all.

A crowd had formed, watching. I realised the bell had rang and it was a gym period. I stood up, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"It is my business. She's my friend. I know what you do." Logan looked puzzled. "How is she your friend- she has never spoken to you apart from the first day." "My brother has been tutoring her. We've got to know her."

At that Logan looked at me, anger showing. "I'll deal with you later, AJ. You're in big trouble."

"You won't dare Logan. You've hurt her for too long. You will never hurt her again. I'll make sure of that."

Everyone started whispering, wondering what he meant. I ignored them.

Demetri's punch landed in Logan's stomach and Logan went sprawling onto the ground. He breathed hard, trying to get his breath back.

I suddenly heard a shrill whistle and Miss Kelly came through the crowd. "What is happening here?" Her eyes landed on the scene and she gasped. "You two, stop this right now. You're in big trouble."

Miss Kelly was a sensitive person, hating fights and boys generally startling her so commanded students to go and get other teachers.

Soon enough there were several male teachers coming to deal with the problem.

Miss Kelly told the other students to go to class. She spotted me standing there and asked me where I was supposed to be.

**Later**

The rumours were getting annoying. They wanted to know what Demetri had meant.

I just kept quiet. I did not want to say something and then regret it later.

But this changed when I had gym as the last period of the day.

Everyone was asking me. What did he mean? What had Logan done? Was I hurt?

It was like the questions kept being asked, swirling around me, repeating on a loop.

I ground out. "You want to know the truth. I'll show you the truth." I pulled my top up, revealing all the bruises that were on my stomach.

Everyone gasped.

Poppy was the first. "Did-did Logan do that? Why?" "Just did."

Erica come and hugged me. "Oh, AJ. I'm so sorry." Her voice was full of sympathy, pity.

I hated that tone. "Whatever."

At that, I grabbed my bag and left the changing room, slamming the door behind me.

I went to my car, leaving school.

I did not want their pity. They hadn't noticed anything was wrong. After all that time. And suddenly they cared.

**AN: I'm not good at writing fights but I'm happy with this one. In the next two or so chapters Volterra will be the new setting. **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Addison POV

Halfway home, I had to pull to the side of the road and stop.

Tears threatened to spill. I dashed them away, angrily with my hand.

I dialled Demetri's number. His deep voice came through, sounding slightly shocked as it was me calling and I'd been ignoring them and after a pause asking if I was ok.

I sobbed out "T-T-Thank you." "AJ, where are you?" I could hear the concern in his voice. Not pity or sympathy but concern.

"I'm on my way home. I couldn't take any more of the whispering and their pity. I showed them my bruises. How can I ever go back to school and face them?"

"I'm coming to get you. Where are you exactly?" " On Anne street, near St Mary Catholic church." "Alright. I'll be there soon. Just stay there." I sobbed ok and pathetically mumbled "be quick." I don't know if he heard since I was sure he had already hung up.

I could feel myself falling asleep, as if my mind was overwhelmed with the drama and the emotions I had experienced because of it.

I put my IPod on, listening to my Rent original cast recording.

Soon enough, I heard tapping on my window and Demetri was there.

I smiled at him, a smile that I knew looked pathetic, sad and opened the door. Immediately I found myself in a hug, Demetri cradling me against his chest.

"Come on, let's go to mine. I'll send Jasper to get your car later." I nodded. I felt exhausted. All my worry and fight had left me. I just felt drained, numb, shocked.

I let him guide me to his car. He lifted me into the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt.

And then we were driving off, at a speed I thought was a little fast.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the sofa, propped up against the pillows. I must have dozed off.

Demetri was sitting next to me. He handed me a mug of hot chocolate. "Everything will be okay, you know. You're just upset right now. And I'm really sorry you had to see us fight. I wanted to do it elsewhere, but when I saw what he was doing to you, I had to act."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? I wouldn't want to be the cause of an injury." "I'm fine, AJ. I'm strong. It takes a lot to hurt me."

"I'm going to go and get you ice cream. I know you love it." "You so know me." I smiled sleepily.

As I swapped my mug for a bowl of chocolate ice cream, Jasper came home. Seeing him, I broke down. Jasper was my personal happy pill. Whenever I felt bad, he would make me feel better.

He removed the bowl and spoon in my hand and put it down on the coffee table. He sat down next to me, Demetri on my other side. I placed my head on his shoulder. I soon felt his fingers stroke my hair.

I felt comfortable, happier, safe.

Soon I drifted off, letting the darkness take over.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper POV

Today had been hard on Addison.

Walking into the house, I sensed her emotions. Well some of them. She was feeling numb, shocked so they were buried slightly. She was upset, scared.

I sat next to her on the sofa, Demetri on the other side of her. She placed her head on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, knowing it helped calm humans. I sent waves of comfort, security and calm her way as well as sleepiness.

She soon fell asleep.

It was time to move.

"Alright, Demetri. It's time to go back to Volterra. I've already un-enrolled us from school- saying our dad was sent back to Italy. Aro has confirmed that with them."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" "I need you to ring the rental agency and tell them we're moving and a local garage to sell the Porsche. They can pick it up from the airport. I'll go and get some of her stuff."

Demetri nodded and began finding the numbers he needed and then punched them in.

Before I left the house, I went onto my computer and wrote a letter that read:

Dear family,

I know that by now you will have heard the gossip going around school about Logan and me. I'll confirm the truth, just so everyone will know the truth and not rumours or if Logan doesn't admit to what he did.

I was abused by him. I was hit constantly and once almost drowned as he held my head in the bath. I was made to feel like I was useless, not worth anything. That no one else would ever want me. That I didn't deserve any of my popularity or my friends.

This is me finally standing up and saying that I am strong, determined and deserving of everything I have. I will never be made to feel small again.

I know that this will come as a shock. You will probably feel upset, hurt that I did not tell you and suffered in silence. I didn't have the courage, afraid of what he would do and not strong enough to endure change.

If you are wondering why I have written a letter, instead of telling you face to face it is because I have gone away. To clear my head. Get my mind and life in order. I know that if I stay I'll be surrounded by everyone's pity, their sympathy. And it will make me feel weak. I want to be strong, independent.

Staying in Wilmington will impede my recovery. Since I know everyone will want to help, make sure I'm okay. And I can't deal with that.

Kate- Please keep working hard. You will be the next one to go to college. Make mum and Dad proud. I will always proud of you, whatever you decide to do.

Mum- I'll miss our brownie making sessions and thanks for everything you've taught me. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for you.

Dad- I'm sorry if I ever disappointed you. I tried my best at everything. Please don't blame yourself. Keep smiling. Your little fairy loves you, now and always.

I ask you one thing. Please don't come looking for me. I don't know when I will come back but it will be when I am ready.

I love you. Always remember that.

Love,

Addison

I found it easy to write the personal notes since the feelings she had towards her family were written in her information file. I printed it off and put it into an envelope, leaving the outside non-addressed, plain.

Before I left I grabbed her brown leather shoulder bag. She went everywhere with it, so if she was to leave home that's what she would take.

Aro had already dispatched the plane, Alice having had a vision. Sometimes I wished she would tell us things she saw when we were on assignments, but Aro had decreed she only told us really important things.

I went to her house, entering through the back door. I ran through the kitchen and hallway and up the stairs. The rest of the family weren't home so for now I was safe. Even if they were I would have appeared as a blur, that they would attribute to tiredness or bad eyesight, or completely ignoring it.

Entering her room, I stopped and looked. It was a pretty room, and had a cosy, relaxing feel. Her bed was a French style bed, the headboard and footboard upholstered in a creamy, velvet like fabric. Her bedspread was a pink rose printed cover with a pink, cream like background and the roses big and busy across the fabric. Her makeup area was neat with a large art deco style mirror, a collection of perfume bottles, most of them floral smelling and a small chest of drawers underneath, holding makeup. She had a desk with a pink cased laptop and school books and papers scattered in huge piles on and around it, a tangled mess. A bookcase was groaning under the weight of books. Another under the collection of DVDs, of varying genres.

It spoke of a lively girl, very much alive who enjoyed makeup, books, DVD's. This was her sanctuary from the word, a world she had made herself. One that reflected her, was her.

Going over to her bed, I emptied her bag onto it. I picked up her IPod/headphones and makeup bag and put them back in. I then took her diary and a small collection of clothes. Even though Alice would be buying her a wardrobe of clothes, a girl running away and only taking what she was wearing- a skirt and cardigan was suspicious.

I also added 2 books- Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell, her favourite and a copy of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, given to her by her grandmother shortly before she died. It held a special place in her heart as I felt her joy, her love whenever she read it.

That was it. Not much but enough. I knew that I would have to get her to empty her bank account as a girl running away would take cash and not use cards, since that would be used to track her.

I left the envelope on her bed, propped up by her pillows. They would find it.

When I got back to the house, I took her from where she was on the couch and placed her in her car. I drove it for a few hours. We stopped at a bank and I used my power to wake her up and make her feel hazy, confused but sounding alert and speaking clearly. After she emptied her account, I cut up the card and left it in the car.

I then abandoned the car in the parking lot of the local greyhound bus station, making sure to miss the security cameras by parking in the blind spot.

Demetri had driven the Porsche, following me. After leaving AJ's car, I got in, Addison curled in my arms, asleep.

I then put her into one of my hoodies. It was massive on her, making her small frame disappear into it. The hood flopped over her face, completely hiding her features and thus hiding who she was.

I smiled at Demetri. "Let's go home." Time to see Alice. Demetri smiled back at me and we drove to the airport.

**AN**: **The next chapter will be Alec's POV and then Addison will arrive in Volterra. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon but I have a paper due next week which I am having trouble with so I may take a week or so to get the next chapters up. **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Alec POV

We were summoned to the throne/feeding room. Not just Jane and I. The entire guard from us down to the lowest guard in lightest grey. It was rare for all of us to be here altogether unless it was feeding time, which it definitely wasn't.

Aro stood in front of his throne, his hands as usual held together in front of him. We waited, wondering what was so important we'd all been summoned. It wasn't long until he started telling us.

"I've summoned you all for an important matter that concerns all of us. As you know, Demetri and Jasper have been away on an assignment for awhile. It has been an inconvenience but this assignment is important in its own right."

"We've been watching a descendant of Demetri's since she was six, in case the potential of a power arose. They've been watching and befriending her, since her boyfriend has turned physically abusive. We normally would wait till she turned 18 but this could not wait. So we-"

"**You **decided." Cauis growled interrupting him. As usual, our leaders, our masters were divided on a matter.

Aro continued, as if the interruption had not happened.

"I decided that the best option, to protect her was for her to be brought here."

We all stared at him. What was he thinking? Bringing a human to live in a castle, full of vampires. Blood thirsty, human eating vampires. I believe that he had finally gone crazy, even if he appeared crazy before now. She wouldn't last long, I just knew.

We may have day and night human secretaries but they would eventually get eaten. Actually our most recent day secretary had been eaten by Felix a few days ago so we had a new one. She, Alessia was efficient but dumb. And Julia, our night secretary was at best, described as a slut. She flirt with all us male vampires, but we ignored her. She was not going to last much longer and I hoped it was me who got to feed from her.

Aro seemed unperturbed by our staring at him and began speaking again.

"She trusts Demetri and Jasper completely. As friends. She doesn't know we're vampires so we will need to be careful around her. When I feel the time is right I will explain everything to her. Under **NO** circumstances is anyone to hurt her. If you do, I'll make your punishment slow and painful."

I frowned. This was great, just great. We were babysitting a human, a human who had been physically abused. And we had to hide our true nature from her, at least for now.

Sometimes Aro's ideas, his obsessions were a pain as they did not always just concern him, they concerned us. Like this time.

I have said time and time again, and will continue to say humans are food, prey. For us. What would having a human living with us make a difference. She would either become a vampire or die. Aro confused me now and then. He was strange. But he was our leader, so we had to follow him and his orders.

"She arrives tomorrow. She will be disoriented as Jasper has been keeping her asleep for the last day or so. Be gentle around her. She had a bad day before Jasper got to her. It's all very exciting, isn't it?" His tone went up by two octaves, his hands clapping together, to both punctuate what he was saying and to show his excitement.

Exciting? He calls it exciting? _Yeah, right_. Exciting isn't really the word I would use. Annoying, inconvenient, stupid perhaps, but not exciting.

"You are now dismissed. Alice, can I have a word?" Alice was standing there, excitement written on her face with a huge smile. She must be looking forward to having Jasper back. She was a little too bubbly for me. With Jasper, her mate and his power they were the perfect couple since he could keep her calm.

Everyone left, running at speed, wanting to go and do something. Alice approached Aro. As I stepped through the doors, out of the corner of my eye I saw her give him her hand.

I went back to my room. I was playing solitaire on my laptop while Transformers was being shown on my TV.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four 

Demetri POV

Getting out of the car, Jasper turned to me, Addison looking peaceful in his arms. He smiled "You take her Demetri. I've been holding her for awhile and she's your relative."

I took her from him, her head resting on my shoulder, her hair tumbling like a curtain across my shoulders and arm.

Getting onto the plane I laid her down on one of the sofas, pulling a blanket over her.

I sat down, and gently placed her head on my lap.

We had never had a human as a guest on board and so there were no seatbelts.

So as we took off and landed, I wrapped my arm around her, to keep her from moving.

It was a uneventful journey. I read my book- some science fiction thing while Jasper watched a movie.

I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept, mesmerized by it, not used to the sensation.

This time we didn't have a stewardess, it being too short notice to find one that was used to our flights. I liked it as we weren't being bothered with "Do you want..." constantly.

Arriving in Italy I was happy. I loved coming home. I knew that here we would be okay. If we were threatened we had the home advantage.

Moving through immigration, I still held her in my arms, against my chest. I just loved holding her. She was soft and warm, her breath coming gently.

We had a fake passport for Addison- a high quality one that looked just like mine. It was an Italian passport with the name of Addison Volturi. Jasper knew people who could make them and was very persuasive, if it was needed.

We had managed to get a passport photo of her, but it had been hard and we'd got lucky. Addison had needed some for the registration for a dance camp in the summer. While everybody was out, I snuck in and took one.

Getting into the waiting car, I told the driver to drive carefully. We had worked too hard to get her here, losing her now would not be good.

I knew that the girl in my arms was vulnerable. A single rip of her skin could cause her to bleed out and kill her. Her heart could stop, killing her. So many things could, including me.

But the protectiveness, the friendship I felt for her, meant I'd never hurt her. I hoped that by bringing her here she'd be okay. If any of the guard tried to hurt her, I'd rip them to shreds.

Arriving back at the castle we entered the back way, a door in a wall of a quiet alley. There were lots of exists out of the castle.

Walking down a corridor, we soon walked into the reception area. I took off Jasper's hoodie and handed it to Alessia. She smiled and told us to go straight through.

Entering the throne room we found Aro, Marcus, Caius and Alec, Jane, Alice and Felix waiting.

We walked forward until we stood in front of Aro.

I felt AJ move and looking down I saw she had snuggled more into my chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. I smiled.

Looking up I saw Alec and Jane give me an expression of contempt. They didn't like me being friends with a human.

Felix was giving me a look of confusion, as if he could not understand how I could be so close to a human and not kill her. Alice was happy- probably because of Jasper being back.

"So this is Addison. What a pretty girl. How was the journey?" Jasper answered "It was good. She's been asleep the entire way. I helped her out at the start but I didn't need for long. I think the day was traumatic enough for her."

At that I handed him my hand. He held onto it, accessing my thoughts to see what had happened.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Alec POV

We were standing in the throne room, waiting for Demetri and Jasper to arrive. Aro wanted Jane, Felix, Alice and me to meet Addison first. Since we were the elite guard and would be around her the most.

I was so not looking forward to this. I would have to be around a human. A human I was not allowed to bite.

I felt irritated. We were the Volturi, feared by all vampires. Not a human babysitting service. That's what is was, and Aro couldn't really disput that.

I don't care if her boyfriend beat her. She should be smart enough save herself. We weren't heroes.

Aro hadn't said we had to be nice to her, befriend her. I was not going to be a friend. She had Demetri and Jasper already. Alice would become a friend since she would have another shopping partner. And maybe Felix and Rupert would as well.

I smirked and Jane turned to me, a matching one on her face. She knew what I was thinking. We'd discussed it last night- we were going to ignore her or be mean. Not let her get close.

If she didn't survive, well we wouldn't be attached. And she was a human- we didn't make friends with them so why should we?

We heard a heatbeat enter the castle, a second one to Alessia's. It beat steadily but at a gentler pace since she was asleep.

When they entered we saw Demetri holding her in his arms.

She snuggled closer into his chest, letting out a sigh of contentment.

To my disbelief Demetri smiled at her. I shot him a glare of contempt, which I knew would be identical to the expression on Jane's face. She felt the same way I did.

A big bad vampire being protective of a human. He was going soft.

While Aro asked Jasper and Demetri questions, I tuned them out. Instead I looked closer at the girl.

Her russet brown hair hung in ringlets across Demetri's chest. . Her skin was smooth, soft. Her cheeks had a slight redness that made her look as if she was constantly bushing.

Her clothes, I think were a cardigan and a navy skirt. A silver necklace with three stars hung from her neck.

I couldn't see much else, the way she was being clutched in Demetri's arms.

I must admit, She was beautiful. She looked peaceful, comfortable in the arms of a vampire.

I came to my senses.

What was I doing? Stop looking at the girl, Alec. She's a human. You hate humans. Humans are prey, to be fed upon.

But I kept looking back at her. It was like I was being pulled. I couldn't fight the urge to look.

I started to feel something. Something tugging at me to get closer, to help and protect her.

It felt strange. She was a human being. I had never felt anything for human beings since I had been changed and lost my humanity.

Jasper looked over at me, sensing my emotions. I glared back at him, daring him to comment on them. If he did, he was dead later on. I didn't want anyone to know about my lapse.

But he remained quiet, bringing his attention back to Aro and later, Alice.

I pushed the feelings down, making them disappear.

I became myself again. The cold, intimidating Alec.

We were soon dismissed.

I followed Demetri out of the throne room, down the corridors and stairs to the corridor where he, Felix and Addison had their rooms.

Mine was round the corner and down another corridor, next to Jane's. Heidi, Chelsea, Rupert and Afton's rooms were scattered around the castle.

Alice and Jasper were in a corner of the castle, where they could do their 'business' without the fear of being walked in on.

Pausing at her open door, I watched as Demetri lay her down on the bed. He pulled the duvet up to her chin, and placed a kiss on her forehead. I heard him say "Sweet dreams, Addison. You're safe now."

In my book, he was losing his edge. I don't think I would see him as scary ever again after this.

I couldn't understand how he could be so kind, loving towards her. She was a girl and a human. She may be related to him but she wasn't a sister. It was strange, confusing.

And as vampires, we had to be uncaring, intimidating. Showing love to someone made it easier for people to defeat you. He was just making himself appear weak. Appearing weak was one of the things I was afraid of, always striving to appear scary, strong.

Going to my room, I put on the television, stopping on CSI:NY. I loved the show with all its murders and the techniques used to work out what happened and who did it.

Soon there was a knock on my door. It was Felix asking if I wanted to watch an action film with the guys.

I said yes, the shock on Felix's face making me laugh. The last couple of weeks, I had turned down every invitation. Keeping myself to myself, watching films and reading books.

I put my thoughts about Addison at the back of my mind. They were nothing. A blip on the radar. A mistake.

I don't know what had come over me. But I didn't want to think about it.

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. I lost my internet and was low on cash to pay for it but it is now sorted out. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. **


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Demetri POV

After putting Addison in her bed, I went and watched an action film with Felix, Afton, Rupert and surprisingly, Alec.

Jasper was off with Alice.

Near the end of the film I was summoned to speak to Aro. This time he wanted to speak about what we were going to do, say when Addison woke up.

Afterwards I watched another film. I either watched films or television or played computer games. I never read anything, like many of the others. It was why Felix and I were best friends as our interests were the same.

It was a waiting game. Everyone was waiting for Addison to wake up. To meet her and learn, see what would happen. I knew they'd love her.

Addison POV

I felt myself surface from sleep. I could feel that I was lying on a soft bed, sheets wrapped around me.

I couldn't remember going to sleep. All I could remember was Jasper stroking my hair.

Opening my eyes I found myself in a bed that couldn't be in mine. It was humongous, I could move around all night and not fall off the edge. The French style headboard behind my head, soared upwards, seemingly for miles with a silver gilt edge, the fabric a cream velvet, like my bed at home. There were pink gauzy curtains hanging on either side from the ceiling, keeping out light.

The sheets were cream, with an aged gold quilted throw on top. The pillows I'd been lying on were pink.

Stepping out I found that the bed was a on a slight platform.

I brushed past the curtains. If the bed was not familiar, I then found myself in a room I'd never been in before. It couldn't be Jasper or Demetri's since it was very flowered.

The walls were cream with pink and red roses all over. The floor was covered in cream carpet, which was soft and warm.

Opposite the bed was a fireplace. Above it was an old-looking painting of fairies in a silver frame. It looked like an oil painting by the light reflecting off it, but I couldn't be sure.

In one of the alcoves made by the fireplace was a sitting area with a bookcase, already filled with some books and DVDS. A television sat in the biggest shelf.

In the other alcove there was a white desk with a silver laptop lying on it.

At one of the windows, there was a window seat, scattered with cushions. It would be a nice place to read.

It was luxurious. Relaxing. Girly. I loved it.

Where was I? Feeling more adventurous than confused I continued to look around.

There were two doors in the wall, on either side of the bed.

Going into one, the door on the side of the bed that was not on the side of the windows, I found myself in an amazing, large bathroom.

It was all white tiled. There was a deep bath, with the Victorian brass feet. In the corner was a walk in shower, with a sit down ledge. A white cabinet next to the sink was already equipped with a few basics.

There was a door that obviously led to where the other door did, but before I could go and look I heard a knock from my bedroom.

Leaving the bathroom, I entered to find Demetri standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a grey suit, rather old-fashioned looking.

He gave me a hug. "Good to see you awake. Sleep okay, AJ?"

I nodded and then felt anger surge. I hated the name AJ. Logan had called me AJ.

I pushed him away and yelled "Don't call me AJ! He called me AJ. I HATE the nickname AJ!"

He looked shocked. And then he smiled. "Sorry, I'm just used to calling you that. What do you want to be called?"

I thought about it. "Leigh. You can call me Leigh." It left my lips before I realised I was speaking.

Demetri smiled. "Welcome to Volterra, Leigh."

I was confused. Volterra? What was Volterra?

He saw my confusion. "Italy. It's a place in Italy. We live here. Jasper, me and my family. And now you."

"Why did you bring me here?" Why was I here?

Just then there was a knock on the door. Demetri went and opened it.

A huge guy with dark brown hair stood there. He smiled at me and then spoke to Demetri in a surprisingly low voice, like he was whispering. I couldn't catch anything he was saying. Demetri nodded and the guy left.

Turning to me, he said "That was Felix, you'll get properly introduced later. Why don't you go and have a shower and then we'll go meet my father."

I disappeared back into the bathroom. The showerhead was massive, giving a powerful spray of water over my head. The bath products were rose scented, making me feel lovely and relaxed.

Getting out, I towelled off and then wrapped myself in the towel wrap embroidered with my name.

Coming out of the bathroom, I came face to face with a girl who was slightly smaller than me but not by much. She was pale white and, her features perfectly sculpted, just like Jasper and Demetri. Her hair was inky black, extremely short and spiky. Her eyes were a dark lilac colour. Her clothes looked like they had just walked off a catwalk.

She seemed excited and she smiled widely, warmly.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I'm here to help you get ready. Demetri will meet us later."

Alice took my hand in hers and led me to the other door. "We're going to be best friends, I just know it."

Going in I found myself in a walk-in closet/dressing room that was the size of my bedroom back home.

On all sides were white shelving, with clothes hanging/folded in order of type and length of garment and colour. I could see navy blue, grey, black, red and pink.

One area was a shelving unit with just shoes, gorgeous looking shoes. It was utterly amazing.

A vanity stood in the middle, with a huge double-sided mirror and what looked like hundreds of drawers. In front of the vanity a white wicker chair sat with a white cushion patterned with embroidered red, pink, blue and yellow butterflies.

"Ok. Let's find you something to wear." Alice guided me to the chair and made me sit down, before waltzing off and starting to peruse the racks. She was so graceful, at times it appeared as if she was gliding, not walking.

She kept looking back at me, looking at the garment in her hand and then thinking about it. She would then either put it back or pick up something else and add it to the current garment in her hand. And more than a few times she would change her mind entirely and put them all back and start again.

"I'm so glad you're here. I love to dress people but nobody lets me do it anymore." She pouted.

I decided it might be a good idea to ask some questions, as Alice seemed nice and was chatting to me.

"Why am I here? I know that Demetri and Jasper live here, but why did they bring me?" Alice stopped mid- decision and turned to look at me. "Everything will be explained in time."

I could see she was keeping something back, but I decided to ignore it for now.

At last, she had decided on an outfit. It was a black dress, in a shirt style. It was comfortable and casual. She had paired it with a pair of red stiletto shoes. It was more stylish, more polished than what I normally wore. I liked it.

"Is this a guest bedroom? It's very nice and ornate for a guest room. " Alice beamed at me.

"Actually, this is your room now. I had it decorated for you. We- I mean Demetri and Jasper told me what things you liked and I went from there. Do you like it?"

I noticed the mistake she had quickly corrected. She was going to say something else.

I ignored it though as I sat shocked at what she'd said, and as she bent and opened a drawer, pulling out what looked like blusher I managed to say. "Yes, I like it. Very much."

"Good. If you didn't we would've changed it."

As she applied some lipstick to my lips, a knock sounded.

Alice yelled "Come in, Demetri we're ready." I looked puzzled. "I knew it was him because he's the one who was to fetch you," she explained.

He came into the dressing room slowly, cautiously, scared of what he'd find. He smiled at me. "You look nice, Leigh." I smiled back.

"All thanks to Alice here." It was the truth. I never looked this good when I applied makeup to myself.

My skin seemed to glow, looking smooth and healthy. I had a slight pink colouring to my cheeks. My eyes were emphasised ever so slightly by mascara and a faint line of liner at the very outer corners. My lips were a pale raspberry pink.

I wore silver ball studs in my ears and my star necklace hung at my neck.

"Ready to meet my father?" I nodded, a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry. You'll like him. And he'll like you." He took my hand in his and walked me out of the dressing room and towards my bedroom door.

**AN: The dress is like the Melissa Masse polo dress that is worn by Brooke/Sophia Bush in episode 317 of One Tree Hill. **

**Sorry it's been a while. I've had a lot of university work to do. **


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: I'm really sorry this has been ages coming but university has been mental. I have had important assignments due and sadly they come first. I have been writing this during breaks but it hasn't flowed until now. I have my most important assignment due in two weeks time so if I don't update soon, it is because of that. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

**Addison POV**

Leaving my room, I followed Demetri down numerous corridors.

The walls were exposed brick with paintings hanging in gold or ornate, antique looking frames. Hanging from ceilings were small chandeliers that lit up the narrow corridors. The floor was brick like the walls and were not flat, like they were old and worn by use. I had to be careful where I was stepping since my heels seemed to catch on the edges.

It was different from every house I'd lived in. Maybe that's what houses were like in Italy?

Demetri seemed to be walking with determination, as if he needed to be somewhere at a certain time, and that time was soon. I stopped looking at anything around me and concentrated on keeping up.

We reached some stairs and went down several flights. After a few more corridors we came to a large door with a brass "V" symbol on it.

Opening it we walked into what looked like a reception area. On one side I saw what looked like an elevator door.

Next to the entrance of another corridor was a desk, with a computer and telephone. Sitting at the desk was a tan looking women smartly dressed in a pencil skirt and jacket. She smiled at me.

"That's our receptionist, Alessia. You'll meet her later." They had a receptionist at their home? Did they work from home? I knew their dad had been transferred from Wilmington back to Italy for work. But if he worked from home why hadn't he stayed there?

Alessia spoke "You can go straight in, Demetri. He's ready for you."

He nodded and we walked past her, going into the corridor. At the end of the corridor was a set of humongous double doors, decorated ornately. They looked a bit like a door from Harry Potter with all the metal work.

They looked heavy but he opened them with ease.

Inside, the room was circular, the roof forming a dome. The entire floor, walls, and furniture were made from white marble, apart from three wooden throne-like chairs facing us, sitting on a platform with stairs leading up to it.

In front of the middle chair, a man with long, black hair in what looked like a black robe, reminding me of a graduation gown, was standing. He had the same eyes as Alice and the same facial features.

Sitting in the other chairs was a long haired, blonde guy who was glaring at me and a brunette guy who was leaning on his chin, looking bored.

Around the room people stood in grey or black clothing. They stared at me, some with fascination, others with disgust. What was that about, I wondered.

I found myself clutching onto Demetri for comfort. He walked up to the black haired guy. I followed him like a lost puppy, the huge room intimidating me.

"So, Demetri. This must be your friend, Addison." He smiled. His voice was silky, a lazy drawl.

Demetri said to me "Addison, this is my father, Aro Volturi."

I smiled, but it was a guarded one. There was something about him that told me to be careful, to keep my distance.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand, Addison? Isn't that what you do in America when you're introduced to someone?"

I felt a shot of fear. I grabbed a piece of Demetri's suit and hid behind his legs. Like a toddler did, when meeting someone new. I couldn't explain it. I just felt scared.

"Go on, Addison. It's okay." Demetri chided me gently. "It's just my dad."

I slowly, carefully, reluctantly let go and left the comfort of Demetri and approached Aro. He smiled and took my hand and closed his eyes. After a long moment he let go.

"I welcome you to Volterra, Addison. I know you must be confused and I will explain it soon. I'll just introduce you to the rest of the family and then we'll retire to my study, okay?" I nodded.

Demetri led me over to a group of people. I looked at the blonde haired girl whose beauty made me feel as if I looked childish and ugly. "Addison, this is Heidi." I smiled at her, getting a half-hearted one back.

Demetri steered me through the room. There were a lot of names and faces. I hoped I remembered them all.

Afton, Corin, Rupert- I loved his English accent, Chelsea, Cauis and Marcus- Demetri's uncles and Jane. Jane looked at me with a look I could imagine a human being would give a bug just before they stepped on it, making me flinch.

I already knew Alice and Jasper. She stood, an excited expression on her face and her hand clasped in Jasper's. I knew we'd be friends.

The guy I had seen earlier was introduced as Felix. I believed Demetri had mentioned his name back in my bedroom but I hadn't taken note.

He was huge and I felt scared. He smiled at me, and seeing my terror he smiled more warmly.

"Hi Addison, I'm Felix. I'm Demetri's best friend. But I'm sure when we get to know each other, we'll be best friends and Demetri will have to find some new ones."

I smiled back at him and when Demetri yelled "hey!" at him, I giggled. "See I'm not scary. I live next door to you and I have a Wii. You're welcome any time."

"And this is Alec, Jane's twin brother."

Looking at the boy who stood on the edge of the stairs I was met with a stunning sight. He was beautiful, almost too beautiful to actually be real. I didn't know a human being this beautiful could be created.

He looked around my age and taller than me, which in reality was not hard since I was a measly 5ft. But he was not as tall as everybody else in the room. His face was angelic looking, with the same perfect features as everybody else and his brown hair flopped over his forehead, just missing his eye line. It was a face that could be put into a Pre-Raphaelite painting as a cherub or angel.

He smiled at me, one that was hesitant. "Hello, Addison." His voice was velvety, deep, comforting and definitely sexy. I smiled back, automatically, after all the introductions I'd done.

I then felt something I had never experienced before. I felt a pull towards him. A pull of want, of need. I liked it. But I fought it. Throwing myself at him would not be good. Not when we'd just met.

Aro clapped his hands. "Right, I think that's everybody. Let's go and have our chat."

I tore myself, albeit reluctantly from Alec and followed Aro out of the room.

**Alec POV**

I was on duty. Today I was Cauis's guard. I stood to the left of Caius, at the top of the stairs.

When she came in, she seemed to keep close to Demetri, as if his near presence was comforting, reassuring.

I was so glad we had recently fed. If we hadn't, having her near would have been extremely taxing. Her blood was appealing- a mixture of rose and honeysuckle. But I concentrated on ignoring it and watched her.

When Demetri walked up to Aro she followed behind, like she was lost. It was sickening. And if I was Demetri, I would find it annoying.

When Demetri introduced Addison to Aro, she smiled but it was a wary smile. She was instinctive. She sensed that we weren't safe. Intelligent girl.

I knew that Aro wanted to take her hand. But he had to urge her to come to him. I found it hilarious when she grabbed a handful of Demetri's suit and hid behind his legs.

If she found us scary now and didn't even know what we were, how was she going to react later on?

Only when Demetri assured her that everything was okay, did she move in front of Aro and give him her hand.

I knew Jane would act her mean, evil self. I didn't see the look she gave but Addison flinched. I fought a smile. My sister was always on form and so predictable.

Felix was just like Demetri. Losing the plot, his edge. He made a joke and she giggled. And the worst was when he said he was not scary. Our 'enforcer' was NOT scary. I could die of laughter.

When it was my turn I took a good look at her. Her skin seemed to glow with pink blusher on her cheeks. Her hair hung in ringlets, framing her face in curls. It was her eyes that I noticed the most, since the first time I had seen her, she'd been asleep. They were bright blue, making me feel as if I was in a trance, as I couldn't stop looking.

I smiled a tiny smile. It was hesitant as I didn't want Jane to kill me about it later on. Before I knew it I said "Hello, Addison." Shit, I was dead. Jane hadn't even smiled at her and I had done both.

She smiled back at me, like she had done to everybody else. But to me, it was a lovely smile.

I had been feeling that urge again, but I'd pushed it down, ignored it.

But when she was introduced to me, it grew stronger. I wanted to get to know her, get to hold her.

When Aro said that since the introductions were over, they'd go and have their chat I reluctantly let her go.

She's been looking at me intently as well and I could see she wanted to stay too.

But I would work out what was wrong with me and tell her nothing would happen between us. I did not fall in love and I did not like humans. Simple as.

**AN: Should Aro tell her that they're vampires or should I leave it for some more chapters? Thanks in advance for reviewing. **


	29. Chapter 28

**I took a break from writing my paper and this is what occurred. I hope you like it. **

Chapter Twenty Eight 

**Addison POV**

I followed Aro into a comfortable room, even though a little stuffy with its heavy leather and mahogany furniture and dark green colouring.

I sat down in an armchair across from where Aro sat. I tucked my legs underneath me, to make me feel more comfortable and calm.

"I understand this must be confusing for you. And I want to explain everything. I just think it might be a little too overwhelming for you. You've been emotional enough for my liking." I nodded.

I could feel questions building up inside, just wanting to be asked. I found my voice.

"I'm sorry. What am I doing here?" That was the most important question.

Aro's eyes shone with concern. "You were emotional, hysterical. Jasper and Demetri were coming home, coming here and didn't want to leave you. They were afraid you wouldn't cope on your own. "

I felt anger. I was not a child. Why did people treat me as such?

But other, more important questions began to fire rapidly through my mind.

"What about my family? Are they worried about me? Missing me? What do they think happened to me? " The words bubbled out of my mouth, like a steady stream, so fast.

This time Aro smiled, but it was sad. "They are. They've done a television interview and some newspaper articles, asking you to come home and that everything would be ok. Jasper wrote a letter to them, as if written by you, saying you needed some time and space. He left it on your bed before you guys left."

I could imagine what my family was feeling, thinking. I wanted to tell them I was fine but somehow I knew that wasn't possible.

"Hang on. How did I get here? I must have gone through immigration? Wouldn't that have flagged me? " "You flew on our own jet. We had a passport made for you. To the authorities you're known as Addison Volturi." I sat shocked. Their own jet? They must be extremely rich.

"This is important and it will come as a shock, I'm afraid." He looked at me, assessing me. I smiled and indicated for him to continue. I braced myself for what he was about to say.

"Demetri is related to you. Distantly. An ancestor of his married into your family line. Another branch of the family tree." I smiled.

I was close to Demetri. He was like a big brother, a best friend. I trusted him. It was nice to have another connection to him.

Aro looked confused. I leaned forward and placed my hand over his hand, to comfort him. His confusion seemed to disappear quickly.

I then realised something. " If Demetri's related to me, what about you? You're his father." "In reality I'm not. He's adopted. All my children are. My wife and I couldn't have children. You'll meet her later. She'll love you."

"What happens now? Am I going to stay here?"

"For now yes. Later when you've recovered from your ordeal, it's your decision if you want to stay. All we want is for you to get better. You've had a rough couple of months."

Again I felt anger. "I'm fine. FINE. I don't need help. Why can't you leave me alone?" I yelled. Anger was something I hadn't felt in the time I'd been with Logan.

At that the door opened and Jasper was there.

"Leigh, it's okay. Calm down. Just breathe." I got up and ran into Jasper's arms. I felt tears drip down my cheeks. "Jasper, I feel so lost."

"That's why you're here. We want to help you. Wilmington was bad for you. To truly heal, you needed to get away."

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling my lungs fill. "I don't deserve you. Or Demetri."

"Yes you do. And we wouldn't be the same without you."

**AN: I realised that I have written Addison as having anger moments. I'm not sure if I like that side of her but I feel that after all she's been through and suddenly finding herself in a strange place in a foreign country with people she doesn't know she would react that way. **


	30. Chapter 29

**I seem to be on a roll. University was closed today because of snow so I had no classes and my papaer was driving me insane. **

Chapter Twenty Nine

A few hours later

**Addison POV**

After the meeting with Aro, I went back to my room.

As we walked I asked Demetri something that had just occurred to me. "Why are thrones? Are Aro, Marcus and Cauis royalty?" He'd laughed. "Sort of. In their world, they are."

Reaching my room, Demetri left me alone, knowing I needed to be by myself- to clear my head and begin to understand everything that had happened and what I'd been told.

I put on a Rom Com- since it would not make me think into the DVD player. And let the film sweep me up in its narrative and imagery.

It was nearly over when a knock came at my door.

"Come in." I called, pausing the DVD.

The woman I'd seen earlier, when going into the throne room popped her head through the door.

"Hi Addison. I'm Alessia, the receptionist. I'm on my way out but I thought I'd introduce myself."

She smiled, a smile that was warm and lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"If there's anything you need, you can come to me. I can get things for you, be a source of information and I can be a friend. Whatever you want me to be."

"Thanks, Alessia. I do have one question. Why do the Volturi have a receptionist if they work from home? " "They live at the office, darling. The entire family works for the company. I've got to go now. But I'll see you tomorrow." At that she left and closed the door.

A few days later

I was not sleeping well.

I was having nightmares. I would wake up screaming, crying. I would toss and turn, trying to get back to sleep, trying to get the images out of my mind.

Usually Jasper or Demetri would be there for me. Soothing my fears. Making me feel safe. They would stay with me, sitting on the bed beside me.

One night though I became friends with Felix. I actually fought sleep, fought Jasper. I was delirious from sleep, from fear. I don't remember much of the dream- just the dark, running from something and the feeling of falling

I left my room and went to Felix's room, Jasper trailing after me, trying to persuade me to go back to bed. I ignored him.

He'd been shocked to see me. He looked at Jasper, behind me. He asked me what I wanted. "Can I play a video game? One without blood and shouting?" He smiled. "You choose. Just look through my collection." I smiled and settled down next to him.

When I woke up in the morning, I had found myself leaning against Felix. He looked down at me. "Sleep well, Leigh?" "I smiled "Thanks for last night, Felix. I needed it." He smiled. "Don't mention it. I liked having you. I was concerned that Jasper was going to kill me though. He wasn't happy." "He's only concerned about me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you dream about? I hear you screaming."

"I dream about everything and anything. A lot are of Logan- him hitting me, his leering face. Some I don't remember- all I know is the fear they leave."

**AN: please review- I love reading them. Updating may not be until the end of next week since I have a busy weekend. **


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. University sucks and I wish I could write this rather than a paper. I managed to write this and other should hopefully follow soon. Hope everybody had a good christmas and new year. I did. **

Chapter Thirty

**Addison POV**

Living with the volturi was definitely different. They were always busy –when they were home or going away on business.

My meals were not what I was used to. I would get breakfast in bed, brought in by a quiet, skittish girl wearing a light grey dress. Lunch varied- sometimes I would get it in my room or Sergio, a chauffeur would take me to the restaurants around town. He had lived in Volterra his entire life and knew these nice local restaurants hidden in alleys. At dinner time I was joined by one of the following- Demetri, Jasper, Alice or Felix at a restaurant but it would only be me eating. They always said they'd had a late lunch since work had been busy and therefore not hungry.

I loved Volterra. I would go for walks, never alone but accompanied by someone. It was picturesque with its stonework and cobbled streets. The hustle and bustle of the shops and markets was something I was not accustomed to. Alice liked to dress me in sundresses when I was heading out. They were perfect as it was so hot and they helped keep me cool. The fountain in the main square was gorgeous but I hated how many tourists crowded around it, filling up the square.

I had a couple of favourite places. There was a coffee shop that made the best hot chocolate. Then there was a restaurant that had a cosy, private atmosphere and good food. And a park that had a pretty view- where I went to think.

Aro had informed me he had arranged counselling for me. That's what filled most of my days. A woman with a penchant for wearing lime green eye shadow and was so tanned she was almost black, came into the castle and within my room managed to get me to speak about anything and everything. The majority of the sessions resulted in tears and anger. But I slowly opened up about my feelings and what had happened. I was starting to feel better but it was early days.

I hadn't seen Alec since the day in the throne room. I wanted to ask about him but knew it was not a good idea. He might have a girlfriend and I was a mess.

But when I thought about him I felt this yearning, this bubbly feeling in my stomach.

**Alec POV**

Everybody was finding it difficult with her being in the castle. Everyone except Jasper and Demetri, who'd somehow managed to desensitize themselves from the smell and temptation. We kept busy- going on assignments and keeping to our rooms as well as feeding more regularly.

She never heard the tourists groups coming through as her room was too far away and she would go out of the castle, into Volterra, accompanied by Sergio and then at night by one of us.

She seemed to be opening up, becoming friendly. I knew she was friends with Felix now, after a bad night. I just hoped she didn't attempt to make friends with me. I would not sink to that level, even if I was offered an entire ballroom of humans to drink from.

Jane had told me off severely after 'the stunt' I pulled in the throne room. I luckily got away with no use of her power on me, but the words she'd said had stung like whiplash. She'd not been impressed. We were a team- a team that scared every vampire in the world. If one of us became soft in their eyes, it would wreck the entire perspective of the team.

She was right. But I couldn't help myself. I would think of her constantly, imagining what she was thinking.

When everybody was busy I went and looked at her file. Learning about her likes and dislikes, her favourite things. I know I could've just asked her but hey, we had a file about her. And I didn't want to be near her. I was fighting my feelings as it was and seeing her would make it worse.

But on the way to my room, I heard a heat beat approaching me. It could be Alessia or Julie but I suspected it was not, and that left only one person.

I saw her appear at the end of the corridor. As she walked closer, I was hit by her scent.

Thirst burned my throat, turning my mouth into a desert. I fought myself, trying to keep in control and fighting the urge to throw myself at her.

The thoughts that kept me from hurting her were that Demetri (as well as jasper and Felix) would rip me to shreds and that I didn't want to see her hurt.

The smell swirled around me. I felt angry. I couldn't have that taste, never mind how much I wanted it.

When she realised who I was she smiled widely. I frowned back at her. She stopped smiling and then stopped walking, stepping into my way, blocking my path. She spoke "What have I ever done to you? I smile at you as a hello and you can't even give me the decency of that." I stood, shocked.

I then let out a frustrated growl. "You're in my way. I have places to be." She blanched at the pure hatred on my face. "Why do you hate me? I've met you once."

"I never wanted you here, Child. You distract everyone. Just leave me alone." "I'm not a CHILD! I'm sixteen." She huffed angrily.

I had to swallow a laugh. "To the others you might be a mature young person who has survived a traumatic experience. But to me, you're a child who cries and has nightmares and generally bothers everyone. At sixteen you know nothing."

As I made a move to leave she grabbed my wrist. I felt a jolt, like electricity where her hand touched. In my annoyance I snatched her wrist with my free hand and flung it away before stepping around her and rushing down the corridor.

It was only later that I thought about the jolt I had felt when she'd touched me. Had she felt it too?


	32. Chapter 31

**AN:** **Hi Guys Sorry its been awhile. I've had exams so been studying for weeks. But they're now over and I have a free week before university starts again so I will get a few chapters up. Thanks for all the favourite story alerts I've been getting. I didn't know it was this good. **

**The next chapters are going to be exciting. I'm loving writing them. So something to look forward to. **

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Alec POV**

Aro, Jasper, Felix and I were in the throne room when we heard screams. Hysterical screams.

They were coming from Addison's room. We could hear the counsellor trying to calm her down but it didn't sound like it was helping.

Before we raced out of the room, we put the contacts in our eyes. We always had some on us.

We then ran all the way to her room.

Entering we found her room in a mess. Most of the chairs were tipped over, her cushions and pillows lying scattered across the floor.

She was in the wardrobe, the counsellor standing in the doorway speaking to her. I could hear her screaming.

Jasper pushed the counsellor aside and went to her. As he gathered her in his arms, she squirmed to get away, her fists pounding his arms around her. When he started to sooth her, she stopped moving. He sat her down on the floor.

Looking around, the wardrobe was a disaster area. Like a bomb had gone off. Clothes were everywhere, some trampled and wrinkled, the carpet unable to be seen.

As she slowly stopped screaming and sobbed instead, Aro tried to find out what had happened. What had caused her to have a breakdown.

Turning to face the counsellor he asked her what had happened.

She looked like she was in shock. "We were discussing Logan. We got onto what he did to her. The 'punishments.' I thought she was ready. She said she was ready. But she just suddenly freaked out."

Aro was furious. The counsellor looked petrified. "I pay you to make her better after a traumatic experience and instead you make her have a breakdown. Do you realise how much this will set her back? She was doing okay." "I'm sorry. I didn't know she would react like this. She's been okay with everything else."

Aro looked at her and calmly coldly said "You're fired." She looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing in shock.

Aro looked at Felix and with a gesture he told him to get her out of the room. She was going to be a snack for someone later on.

Looking at Addison I felt my heart, at least the feeling came from that area, give a sharp squeeze. I wanted to go over, take her from Jasper's arms and give her a hug. I wanted to make her feel better. I hated seeing her cry.

Jasper looked up at me and gave me a smile. I returned a reluctant one. The sensation of smiling felt strange as it was something I didn't do often. I either frowned or smirked but not smile.

While I was looking at Jasper he looked down at Addison and then back at me, indicating for me to look at her. I was shocked to discover Addison looking at me.

Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her eyes looked watery. Her eyes were like windows, showing the range of emotions she was feeling. Wonder, shock, sadness, pain, anger, embarrassment.

Jasper leaned down and said softly "I think it would be good if you had a lie down." He said so softly that she would think she was the only one who'd hear it but we all did.

She nodded and let him lift her from the floor and lead her to his room, to be looked after by Alice. I heard her apologise for throwing her clothes around. Alice was fine about it, making it the reason for a shopping trip.

**Addison POV**

I was in haze. I was feeling all sorts of different emotions. Sadness, pain, anger.

Logan's face was at the forefront of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes he was there, looking at me.

When I trashed my room, it was like I wasn't there, it wasn't me doing it.

All I could seem to do was scream. It just kept coming out of my mouth, an unstoppable flow.

When Jasper took me into his arms, I did not want to feel safe, protected. I think I was still running on terror, on adrenaline. I pounded my fists against his arms that were wrapped around me, squirming. Just hoping he'd let me go.

But I knew he wouldn't and soon I found myself calming down, the screams turning into sobs. I felt sorry, embarrassed.

I could hear Aro's voice. Asking the counsellor what had happened.

It was her fault. Asking me about the punishments. She said we'd only discuss Logan, not them.

I looked up and found myself looking at Alec. What was he doing here? He hated me.

He looked down at me suddenly. He looked me straight in the eyes. He held a sorrowful expression, one that was usually used when someone wanted to help, when someone was in pain.

But also I found myself feeling comforted, safe within his gaze. Or was I feeling that because I was in Jasper's arms?

Before I could dwell on it much, Jasper whispered into my ear, making me aware of only us two. A private conversation, a moment. I nodded my head to his suggestion and let him lift me up.

All my emotions had given way to numbness. If Jasper hadn't been holding me, helping me I would have collapsed. I felt like I was floating, like I was full of air.

Alice was careful around me, fluffing the pillow beneath my head and giving me a hug. I apologised for ruining clothes, at least for throwing them around. She said it was an excuse for a shopping trip.

I drifted off, feeling drained.

**AN: The next chapter is already written and will be up soon. Don't want to overload you all on one day. **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Wow two updates in two days I'm shocked. But the chapters are in my head and they won't let go so just trying to write them as quick as possible.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Alec POV**

As I was walking to my room I heard Leigh whimpering loudly, accompanied by harsh ragged gasps. She was meant to be asleep and I assumed Demetri or Jasper would be there with her but I couldn't smell them.

Opening her door, I found her alone. She was tossing and turning, the cover almost off her. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Her whimpers were of pain, terror. I just wanted to comfort her and didn't think about what I was doing.

I stroked her hair with one hand and whispered "Shhh. Everything's okay. You're okay." She stopped gasping but her whimpers turned into little, quiet whimpers. It hurt to hear her in pain. I continued stroking her hair and she slowly stopped whimpering. She returned to a peaceful sleep.

As I got up to leave I felt her arm wrap itself tightly around my waist.

As a vampire it wouldn't be hard to break from her grasp but she could sense me there with her, wanted the comfort. I wasn't going to deny her that.

I leaned back against the headboard, my legs lying straight. I felt her snuggle into my side. Her breath was steady and I could feel her heart beat vibrating through the bed.

I pulled the cover back over her and closed my eyes, her heartbeat a steady rhythm.

A little later I heard the door open, light spilling in. She stirred slightly and I let out a low hiss of warning.

I saw Demetri standing there. He appeared in shock. "Alec? What are you doing in here?"

"I heard her screaming and no one was here for her so I came."

"She okay?"

"She is now. I'm alright Demetri. I'll stay with her for the rest of the night."

He smiled and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I heard him say loud enough for vampire ears only that I was with her and was not to be disturbed.

I closed my eyes again. I felt a smile on my face. She was safe, comforted. And I had done that. I had made her feel that way. My ego felt satisfied.

Her scent was there but aside from a slight burn at the back of my throat it wasn't bothering me.

I'd been lucky today and feasted on two humans, since Heidi had brought a large group, attracting more than usual.

And the thought of hurting her was enough to stop me even contemplating feeding on her.

**AN: Is Alec being too soft? I like him being mean but he's feeling the effects of her being his mate so is being more friendly. Please let me know what you think. **


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: From now on Addison POV will be named as Leigh POV since that's the name the Volturi call her by. Just wanted to give you a heads up and so you're not confused later on. **

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Leigh POV**

Waking up I felt calm, peaceful, rested. I did find myself reaching for something on the empty side of the bed, next to me, feeling disappointed. But I didn't know why.

I discovered I was in my bed, in my room. The last I remember I was in Jasper and Alice's room. Someone must have brought me back. And someone must have tidied the room as most things had been put back into their place.

"Morning Leigh. Sleep well?" Alice came bounding in, a smile on her face. I did sense that her question held a second meaning. Before I could answer she said "We're going shopping today. So hurry up."

She placed some clothes on the bed and went and sat down. I knew that I had about ten minutes before she'd want to go.

I did everything I needed to do in the bathroom before heading out to get dressed.

Looking at the clothes Alice had picked out for me I was happy. It was an outfit I'd call cute and was definitely me.

It was a sundress. Large white polka dots on a navy blue background with a fifties style short skirt and built in bra with thick shoulder straps.

Once I was dressed, my hair brushed and my makeup to Alice's liking, I slipped on a pair of black ballet pumps and grabbed a cardigan.

Alice stood there, almost jumping on the stop in frustration. "Come on! I want to go shopping!" She really was too excitable at times.

The day was exhausting. But it only seemed to affect me. If it was possible Alice seemed to get more energetic as the day progressed.

We went into store after store. In each store it was the same.

Alice would pile clothes over her arms and take me to the changing room and tell me to try everything on.

The clothes were so pretty. They were unlike the clothes I'd worn before. Alice seemed to know what I liked.

The shop assistants helped Alice as she suggested this and praise that.

When I said I liked something she would put it into the buy pile.

When I looked at the price of a top I almost fainted in shock. It was expensive. But Alice paid for everything without blinking an eye at the prices, the credit card in her hand flashing here and there.

After buying clothes came lingerie, shoes, accessories and makeup. And we also bought some DVDs and books.

At lunchtime we talked. I realised I'd not really spoken to anyone at the castle besides Demetri and Jasper. I did not know them.

Alice told me about everyone. Especially about their personalities.

I had not really seen Jane, Alec's twin sister but once she'd seen me and sneered nastily at me. Alice assured me I'd done nothing wrong, that Jane took awhile to warm up to someone new.

And for what seemed like hours we discussed Demetri, Jasper and Alec.

I realised that I had settled in here and I liked it. And I felt good. Better than I had in a while. Better than counselling had me feel.

As I yawned Alice turned abruptly to me, having been staring across the mall at a store. "I think we've shopped enough today. Lets go home." I nodded in agreement.

In the car I felt myself beginning to drift off.

The next thing I knew Sergio was carrying me into the castle. I heard Alice say hello to someone before I felt myself transferred into someone else's arms.

"Aro would like to see her but you'd better tell him she's asleep from your shopping trip. I'll take her up to her room."

At that I fell back to sleep.


	35. Chapter 34

**A**N: **This chapter is mostly dialogue. So if it's boring or does not flow well I'm sorry. I just couldn't seem to get the information in this chapter out in any other way. And since it's Marcus, and he is like many centuries old talking just worked. **

**theadventuresofjamesandsirius- When I wrote the last chapter I was not sure who had carried her but when writing this chapter and after reading your review it made sense and fit perfectly. So thank you very much. **

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Alec POV**

Alice took Leigh shopping so the castle was quiet. But I missed the sound of her heartbeat that would reverberate around the castle.

As I walked back from my shift to my room, Jasper stopped me.

"Alec, I've been sensing your emotions. You feel for her. You care about her."

"Jasper, you're mistaken. I think of her like any other human. The only difference is she lives here and we're not allowed to eat her." I felt a stab of guilt at that. I'd never eat her.

He smiled knowingly at me. Curse him and his stupid empathy powers. "Alec, Marcus would like to talk to you."

He didn't tell Marcus, did he? I was so screwed. "Now? I've just come off my shift. Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid it can't. He really wants to talk to you. And reading in your room does not constitute as an excuse. "

I knew there was no way out of this.

Grudgingly I indicated for him to walk ahead of me. I followed him slowly, wondering how this was going to turn out.

Going into Marcus's study I found him sitting in an arm chair, looking miserable as usual. But his eyes held a mixture of mirth and happiness.

His study was predominately black and dark grey. It gave a depressing atmosphere that matched Marcus and his moods.

"Alec, so glad you could come. There's something we need to discuss." I smiled a grimace.

He indicated for me to sit down on one of the chairs near him. I perched on the edge, not wanting to get too comfortable.

"Jasper has told me of the different reactions the guard has had to our human guest. Yours I hear are quite interesting. Want to tell me about them?"

"Actually, Marcus I'd rather I didn't."

"Alec, it would good for you to talk about them. And I'm not giving you a choice."

Against my will I gave in. It was easier to do so than fight.

"Alright. When she arrived I was determined not to get close to her, befriend her. If something happened I didn't want to be attached and have feelings. But when she was lying in Demetri's arms I couldn't seem to stop looking at her. I began to feel something. A tug that made me want to get closer to her, help and protect her. But I ignored them. I felt them again when we were introduced to her. I've kept away from her but when she's near me I feel them. Like when she had that breakdown. I wanted to be the one holding her. I was jealous of Jasper."

"What about her scent?" Marcus asked, looking interested for once.

I replied before I'd even thought. "It's there, like I'm aware of it but apart from a slight burn at the back of my throat it doesn't bother me."

Marcus looked thoughtful. "Has anything else happened? Have you had actual contact?"At that I had to think.

But then it hit me. "Yes. When we had an altercation in a hallway she grabbed my wrist. I felt a jolt, like electricity."

At that Marcus smiled. Actually smiled. "Alec, do you have any idea what this means?" I was confused.

At my expression he sighed. " Alec , Leigh is your mate. I've seen your bond and it's bright, strong. At the moment it's not as strong as Jasper or Demetri's but it will get stronger. As long as you don't deny her. She's feeling it too. She's just doesn't realise what it is."

I gaped at him, shocked. My mate was a human? Jane was going to find this hilarious.

"What should I do?" I felt like I was grasping at straws, unsure what to do. I was lost, confused. It was new feeling and one I did not like.

"Spend time with her. Get to know her. Tell her about yourself. You were with her last night, weren't you?"

"Yes. Nobody was with her and she was crying." "How did she react?"

"She calmed down and snuggled against my side."

"Stay with her when she sleeps. She's sensing you. You make her feel safe but she's not aware of that. Demetri and Jasper are happy for you to take over from them."

We then heard two heart beats enter the castle, joining the other heat beat that existed in the castle.

Marcus commented "I believe Alice is back. I wonder how much she spent this time?" with a smile/grimice. Alice was like a daughter to Marcus.

"You are excused Alec." But before I got up he said, like it was an afterthought "Could you tell Alice Aro wants to see Leigh?" He picked up a book on the table next to him and began reading.

It was then I got up and ran at vampire speed to where I could hear the heatbeats.

I arrived in the entrance hall to see Leigh asleep in the arms of Sergio. I felt a flash of jealousy.

Alice smiled at me and said hello.

I indicated for Sergio to give Leigh to me. He looked at me unsure. He was terrified of Jane and me. And we loved to terrorize him. But right now I didn't want to.

And I knew he had a soft spot for leigh. He obviously didn't trust me with her. I smiled back at him, friendly.

Alice told him it was okay and to give her to me.

Cradling her in my arms I felt peaceful, complete. He was shocked.

I turned to Alice. "Aro would like to see her but you'd better tell him she's asleep from your shopping trip. I'll take her up to her room."

She indicated that she already knew. That lovely power of hers.

I turned and carried Leigh to her room.

I tucked her into bed, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She was mine. And I was always going to be there for her.


	36. Chapter 35

**Author Note: I am so so so sorry I have not updated since January or something. This year has been busy with final year work and graduation and then I had to resubmit an essay so that took some of my summer vacation to do. But I have made this massively long, for me anyway to make up for it. **

**I hope that the several switches between Leigh and Alec POV doesn't make it confusing. Please review and let me know if it does or doesn't for my future reference. **

**Thanks for making my story a favourite story. It did make me aware that (one) people were reading it and (two) enjoying it. **

**Reading it back made me aware of how much I enjoyed writing it. **

**So I will try and update more often. **

**Please note that in my haste to put this up I wasn't as fanatical in checking for spelling or grammer mistakes. If there are any I apologise profusely. **

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Leigh POV**

Waking up I found myself in my bed. I saw Alice sitting in a chair. She smiled at me. "Have fun today?" I nodded, still in a sleepy, just-woke-up haze.

"Alec is taking you out for dinner tonight. I'll help you get ready." I was shocked. Alec? He did not like me.

Alice, seeing my expression smiled confidently at me. "Don't worry. He wants to do it. Everyone else is busy and cannot take you. So he volunteered. Now hurry up. It's almost time for you to leave."

At that I looked at the clock to see it was six pm. My sleep patterns were totally out of whack. I seemed to be constantly sleeping.

Alice looked through my wardrobe, quickly selecting a simple dark blue silky dress, with a pair of black stilettos and a black cardigan to be worn "only when you feel cold. It's a nice outfit and I don't want you spoiling it with the cardigan."

Alice had fashion rules. They didn't always correspond with what was in fashion at the time. But I knew never to break them. Alice was scary when she was angry and she believed her rules had to be followed. If they weren't, she would bitch and moan about it for days. I had already been warned by Jasper and Chelsea.

I felt a stab of relief when Alice said "I'm going to keep your makeup simple and light tonight." I hated having to sit in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours as Alice did my makeup and styled my hair.

As she finished there was a knock on the door. Opening it revealed Alec.

He was wearing a light blue silky shirt with a neat pair of black trousers. I felt my breath hitch slightly. He was looking gorgeous.

"Alice, are you ready to let her go?" His voice was laced heavily with annoyance but he smiled at me. It was a friendly, cheeky smile that made me smile back.

"_Oh, alright Alec_. Nobody around here seems to understand that perfection takes time." Alice was always annoyed when people did not take her beautifying seriously and her tone was heavy on the exasperation.

Alec whispered something in return, too low for me to hear. I was aware that Alice seemed to have heard him, as through the corner of my eye I managed to see her give him a conspiring as well as a happy look. Alec returned the same look, albeit with an added glare.

The look between them passed so suddenly that if I hadn't been looking at Alice I wouldn't have seen it.

But then I realised something. How had she heard him? She was standing right next to me. And then my brain went on overdrive. Questions flying through my head at speed. Had things like that been happening around me and I had been really unobservant? I suppose I had been living in a post-traumatic haze and sleeping a lot more than usual.

I was broken out of my thoughts with Alec asking me "Ready to go, Reynolds?" in an endearing tone. It threw me for a moment, by him calling me by my last name since everyone else here called me Leigh and the unusual tone of voice.

I shook myself out of my internal thoughts and focused on what was being said to me and my surroundings.

He was looking at me, looking concerned because of my small pause. I smiled at him. "I just need to get my handbag." I grabbed it from the sofa, where it was lying on one of the seats.

I needed to stay away from my thoughts so I wanted to keep things light and fun with Alec.

"So where are we going? Or am I not supposed to know until we get there?" I asked, with a bright smile as we walked through the castle corridors.

Alec looked at me, shocked. Then his expression morphed into a charming, playful smirk. "You surprise me, Reynolds. I thought you weren't the lively type. But even if you did know the place we're going to, I'm afraid it's a surprise." "Spoil sport. And I'm full of surprises." I retorted back, complete with a playful grin/pout.

I was surprised to find that we were walking to the restaurant instead of the car. This was obvious when we exited a door and I found we were in an alleyway. At my confused expression he explained that there were several different entrances to the castle.

I can still remember when I discovered that the volturi lived in the Volterra castle. I thought it was cool and it did explain the vast rooms and the many, long corridors. I had found out when we had existed a door on the way to dinner and found myself in the main square with the fountain. For a while I had also wondered why Demetri and Jasper had been called the Brandon's while here in Italy they had their family name of Volturi. Their explanation was Brandon was their mother's maiden name and they felt it would make them fit in better at school. I had to laugh since they hadn't fitted in at all.

We walked down the alley, turning and stepping onto a main street. At a fair pace we strolled along it, my heels click clacking against the pavement. We past a man holding hands with two women, one on each side of him who were wearing either a tight black or bright green dress and ridiculously high heeled shoes that would have made me sprain my ankle, all three laughing as they staggered down the street.

After quite a few turns and a number of roads Alec stopped outside a dingy looking building with a dark wood recessed door. It didn't look like a restaurant, since there wasn't a sign or anything.

"Here we are." He said, opening the door. "What is this place?" "Vesta. A restaurant. After the Roman Goddess of the hearth, home and family."

At my look of confusion Alec pointed to a small plaque that was embedded into the stone, next to the door not much bigger than a credit card. "Vesta." It said simply. "It's mostly for locals so you supposed to just know about it."

We entered a hallway with antique looking small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Music wafted up from somewhere. Going down a twisting staircase we come into a small hallway with a circular arch. Through the arch was a dimly lit room, people sitting at tables and on sofas in the far corner. It wasn't crowded but I could bet that even during the tourist season it wouldn't be crowded either. On the tables were candles stuck in old, empty wine bottles, flickering gently and giving the room a warm glow. At an old looking piano a man sat playing, occasionally hitting the wrong note.

As I stood taking the room in, Alec took my arm and steered me to a booth in a dark corner. We sat opposite each other, meaning I could look at him as much as I wanted.

**Alec POV**

As Leigh slept we had a late lunch and then a meeting. We always discussed things better after we had fed.

I was standing next to my sister when I saw Marcus lean over to Aro and give him his hand. I tensed slightly, guessing the thoughts he was showing Aro. Jane shot me an inquiring look as she saw my body go rigid.

I ignored her as just then Aro commanded me "Alec, your hand please," his voice filling the room.

I stepped up to him and gave him my right hand. I showed him my thoughts on Leigh. My annoyance at her being here and everything else I had recently felt.

Aro smiled widely and letting go my hand he clapped his hands together. "I'm so happy for you, Alec. Such a bond. And you are not fighting it. Interesting. I would have thought you would be the one to be the most resistant, after Jane of course."

At the guards confusion as well as Caius's Aro went on to explain. "Alec has found his mate. He has fallen in love with Leigh."

At that I steeled myself for the guards reactions. Jane looked shocked and then angry, not even uttering a sound before taking her leave from the room.

Felix and Demetri tried to hide their sniggering of Jane's reaction but the smiles on their faces gave away their feelings about how they felt. I already knew how Jasper and Alice felt but the rest were wildcards, and could go any way.

To be honest it was about 50/50. Some looked happy but they could just be doing that to make Aro happy and others looked disgusted. In love with a human? A meal? I used to be like them but Leigh had changed me.

I asked Aro if I could take Leigh to dinner. I was not on duty and it would be nice to get to know her. Aro allowed me to, telling Felix that he was now free this evening.

I had decided to take her to Vesta. I liked the atmosphere there. It was more relaxed, free of tourists and was real Italy. I didn't go that often as the locals would start to get suspious of my never changing looks. I think the last time I had gone was sometime in the mid 1980s.

I went through my wardrobe, not knowing what I had since Alice bought everyone's clothes. Alice yelled at Vampire volume, so Leigh wouldn't hear that I should wear the light blue silky shirt at the left side of my wardrobe and black trousers and some black dress shoes.

I went and knocked on Reynolds door when I thought she would be ready. Poor Leigh. She had been manhandled by Alice and used as her breathing Barbie doll.

Leigh looked at me and I heard her breath catch for a moment. She was checking me out and obviously liked what she saw. I could say the same about her. She was stunning in a dark blue dress that showed off her curves.

"Alice, are you ready to let her go?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed, even though she had done an amazing job on my girl. I just wished she'd leave Leigh looking more like her natural beauty. That's what I liked best. I smiled at Leigh, the sensation feeling a little strange and she returned it.

"_Oh, alright Alec_. Nobody around here seems to understand that perfection takes time." Alice was annoyed with me. Playing dress-up-real-life-barbie was her favourite activity, after clothes shopping of course.

In a low vampire tone, low enough that Leigh would not hear or notice I retorted "She's always perfect. She doesn't need you to help her. Even though she does look stunning so thank you."

Alice gave me a conspiring, happy expression at me and I returned it, with an added glare. Just because she was my mate did not mean I needed everyone to smile about it.

I turned my attention to my girl. "Ready to go, Reynolds?" I shocked myself with the endearing tone I used. For a moment Leigh did not answer me, seemingly immersed in her thoughts. As I looked at her concerned she smiled at me and said "I just need to get my handbag."

After she grabbed it from the sofa we walked down the corridors on our way out.

She shocked me when she asked lively "So where are we going? Or am I not supposed to know until we get there?" a bright smile flashing my way. I knew my shock was showing and I quickly recovered, turning my expression into a playful, charming smirk. I was going to keep things fun and light.

"You surprise me, Reynolds. I thought you weren't the lively type. But even if you did know the place we're going to, I'm afraid it's a surprise." Nobody would have taken her to Vesta. I believed no Volturi besides me knew about it. I'd stumbled upon it by accident.

She retorted "Spoil sport. And I'm full of surprises," complete with a playful grin/pout. I wanted to hug her so much. She was so adorable.

As we exited the castle into one of the alleyway exits she was confused. I explained that there were several different entrances to the castle. We had tried to keep things simple for her by using the same exits. It was easy to get lost if you were human since there were something like 15 different exits, not all doors.

On the way to Vesta we past a trio of people. A man with two scantily clad women on both of his arms. They staggered down the road. I could smell the alcohol on their breath and in their blood. They were definitely drunk. So drunk that they probably would be passing out fairly soon. I hurried Leigh past them, unperceived by her as I moved her a distance away from them. I never trusted drunk humans, never knowing what they'd do next.

After a while and the meandering route I stopped outside the dingy looking building. It had been a warehouse before becoming a restaurant and it didn't look like much on the outside. If you did not it was a restaurant, you'd ignore it and walk past.

"Here we are." I said, opening the door. I was a gentleman.

"What is this place?" She asked. I knew she was confused. I decided to be kind and fill her in.

"Vesta. A restaurant. After the Roman Goddess of the hearth, home and family." I pointed to the small plaque that was embedded into the stone, next to the door not much bigger than a credit card, reading "Vesta." "It's mostly for locals so you supposed to just know about it."

Going down into the restaurant the atmosphere and tone went unnoticed by me. But Leigh took it in, seemingly seeing the laid back style. I wanted to kill the piano player every time he hit a wrong note but alas I knew i couldn't. The smell was comforting. The smell of candles burning, cigarette smoke and alcohol.

I took Leigh's arm and steered her to my usual booth in a corner. It was dark and I knew it hid my face, just in case someone did recognise me. We sat opposite each other. I could look at Leigh as much as I wanted and we could talk easily.

**Leigh POV**

Alec handed me the menu. I tried to look at the menu but found that I kept looking at Alec and the look of concentration on his face as he contemplated the menu. I was confused at his gesture and when he put aside the menu and cutlery I made a statement. "Let me guess, you're not eating?" He grinned. "Your guess is spot on. But then again you are familiar with the Volturi routine." I giggled. "I should be. I've been doing the same routine for a while now."

A waitress arrived at the table just then. She was young and pretty with rosy, glowing cheeks and light blonde hair, wearing a tight strappy pink vest and a short pair of denim shorts. She smiled at Alec and I recognised the look in her eyes as she looked at him. She was thinking of how hot he was. I could probably bet she would flirt later on. I felt annoyed, jealous and possessive. He was mine, at least I wanted him to be mine.

"Benvenuti a Vesta signore e signora. Sto Geena. Posso ottenere qualcosa da bere?" It did not pass my notice that she was only addressing Alec. I always let my dinner companion deal with the Italian as they all seemed to speak it fluently and I had no clue what any of it meant.

"What would you like to drink?" Alec asked me. "Oh, I'll have a lemonade if they have it." The waitress seemed to become aware of my presence in the booth and opposite Alec and her gaze seemed to look at me and make a judgement. As she turned her attention back to Alec, it seemed satisfied. As if I did not measure up and was obviously not in her league.

"Avrò un bicchiere di vino rosso si prega e si avrà una limonata." Alec sounded so sexy when he spoke Italian.

"Sarò di nuovo a destra con quelli. C'è qualcos'altro che posso ottenere per te?" The waitress asked him another question and he quickly answered. "No. Penso che siamo ok, per ora,grazie." After that she left, sashaying across the restaurant.

"I hope I get to learn some Italian soon. I hate not knowing what people are saying. For all I know you could be talking about me." Alec grinned. "I or someone else in the castle could teach you. But I'd be the most patient."

" Well thanks for the offer, cherub." He looked awestruck and confused. "Cherub?" "Yeah. It's my nickname for you. You call me Reynolds and I can't call you Volturi because everyone else has the same name. And you remind me of a cherub." He groaned. "I think we need to come up with a better one. Demetri and Felix would constantly make fun of me." I pouted playfully back at him.

The waitress was back again with our drinks and a basket of sliced garlic bread. "Siete pronti per ordinare?" "Are you ready to order? Alec translated for me even though I kinda thought she was asking that since we'd received our drinks.

Glancing at the menu one last time, even though I had barely looked at it I made a quick decision. The waitress seemed to have forgotten about me until just then. "I'll have the seafood penne. And lemon sorbet for dessert." The waitress look confused and turned back to Alec, for translation. "Lei avrà i frutti di mare penne e poi sorbetto al limoneper il dessert."

"E tu cosa vorresti?" She asked him something, a flirting tone in her voice. "Niente per me, grazie. Ho già mangiato."

"Che vergogna. Il cibo è spettacolare, ma poi io sono di parte perché mio zio è proprietario del luogo. Fatemisapere se si cambia idea. Il tuo italiano è impeccabiledal modo. Quando si cresce annoiato del turista inglesesi sa dove trovarmi." A sexy smirk on her face.

"Staremo a vedere." Alec answered her but he was not paying her any attention, instead looking at me, appearing amused. She left us, visibly annoyed.

" What was that about?" "She flirted with me and said that when I get bored with the English girl I knew where she was." "She's a desperate one. Trying to poach a guy when he's dining with a female friend. It didn't work, did it?" "oh no. You're definitely my type. She's too fake."

We talked about our likes and dislikes, favourite movies and music. We had things in common and a few times we got into a friendly dispute.

My food came and it was good. As I ate Alec told me about himself. It was interesting. I saw him. Not this mean, intimidating guy.

But a guy who had been hurt and stuck close to his twin sister.

I felt my whole world shift. My heart ached and there was this connection with him. As if we were joined together. I had to get my breath as I felt that I couldn't. As if I was drowning in this emotion. I felt complete. At peace.

I was so far immersed in my strange, new emotions that I was barely aware that we had walked back home and up to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Leigh. Sleep well." He cupped my chin in his hand and gently kissed my cheek.

I breathed out, breathless " Goodnight."

God, what was wrong with me?

**Alec POV**

Even though I was not eating I made an attempt to look at the menu. It was strange that humans had such a huge variety of food. I was so used to one choice. Even though the different blood types tasted different, blood was the same consistency and colour.

Putting my menu and cutlery aside she made a statement. "Let me guess, you're not eating?" I had to grin. She had eaten with several of the volturi guard. She must be used to our 'excuses'. I retorted, as if she was clever. Your guess is spot on. But then again you are familiar with the Volturi routine."

Her giggle was cute and so gorgeous. "I should be. I've been doing the same routine for a while now." I hoped that the routine would help her when we explained what we were.

A waitress appeared at the side of the table. I barely glanced at her but I took in the slutty dress. Her tight strappy top left nothing to the imagination and the denim shorts were almost as wide a belt, they were so short. She smiled at me and I recognised the desire in her eyes. I wanted to tell her she was so beneath my standards she would be ignored.

"Benvenuti a Vesta signore e signora. Sto Geena. Posso ottenere qualcosa da bere?" She asked me, totally ignoring Leigh. But then I knew that she could not speak or understand Italian. I translated for her.

"What would you like to drink?" Alec asked me. "Oh, I'll have a lemonade if they have it." I had been told that Leigh was a bit of health freak. So no soda for her.

The waitress became aware of Leigh sitting there and the gaze she gave her was one of judgement. When she turned her attention back to me she seemed satisfied. To her Leigh wasn't competition. If only she knew that no body could compare to Leigh. Not in my eyes, my heart or my mind. She was perfect.

"Avrò un bicchiere di vino rosso si prega e si avrà una limonata." I answered in Italian. My Italian was impeccable. We had to watch what words we did say sometimes as some of the words we used were old fashioned. But this was only when we were in public, surrounded by humans.

"Sarò di nuovo a destra con quelli. C'è qualcos'altro che posso ottenere per te?" The waitress asked me another question and I quickly answered. "No. Penso che siamo ok, per ora,grazie." After that she left, sashaying across the restaurant. Good riddance. I just wanted to be with Leigh, alone.

Leigh said "I hope I get to learn some Italian soon. I hate not knowing what people are saying. For all I know you could be talking about me." I felt joy. I could so teach her. It would give me a reason to be around her, close to her.

I grinned. "I or someone else in the castle could teach you. But I'd be the most patient."

"Well thanks for the offer, cherub." I was awestruck. She had called me something other than Alec and I was a little confused. Cherub? What the?

"Cherub?" I needed clarification.

"Yeah. It's my nickname for you. You call me Reynolds and I can't call you Volturi because everyone else has the same name. And you remind me of a cherub."

I groaned. It was such a girly nickname. "I think we need to come up with a better one. Demetri and Felix would constantly make fun of me." They would so make fun of me. It would be a living hell. The pout she gave me was definitely because she knew that and because I was spoiling her fun. I could just see her ganging up on members of the guard with Demetri and Felix.

The waitress was back again with our drinks and a basket of sliced garlic bread. "Siete pronti per ordinare?"

"Are you ready to order? I translated for her again. It was strange but it felt normal having to translate. Even though I was so used to speaking in Italian. Perhaps because we all spoke English around Leigh I was more used to English.

She glanced at the menu for the last. The waitress seemed to have forgotten about her until just then. "I'll have the seafood penne. And lemon sorbet for dessert." The waitress look confused and turned to me for translation. "Lei avrà i frutti di mare penne e poi sorbetto al limoneper il dessert."

"E tu cosa vorresti?" She asked me something, a flirting tone in her voice. "Niente per me, grazie. Ho già mangiato."

"Che vergogna. Il cibo è spettacolare, ma poi io sono di parte perché mio zio è proprietario del luogo. Fatemisapere se si cambia idea. Il tuo italiano è impeccabiledal modo. Quando si cresce annoiato del turista inglesesi sa dove trovarmi." A sexy smirk on her face.

"Staremo a vedere." I answered her but I was not paying her any attention, instead I was looking at Leigh, who was looking impressed at my language skills while I was giving her an amused expression. The waitress left us and must have been annoyed since her feet were slamming into the ground.

"What was that about?" Leigh asked, finding something funny. "She flirted with me and said that when I get bored with the English girl I knew where she was."

"She's a desperate one. Trying to poach a guy when he's dining with a female friend. It didn't work, did it?" I had to reassure her that it had not worked.

"Oh no. You're definitely my type. She's too fake."

We talked about things we liked or did not like. Such as our favourite movies, music, musicians, television shows.

We had things in common and a few times we got into a friendly dispute.

When her food came I told her about myself. About my family, the volturi, Jane. I left out anything with dates and being a vampire.

She seemed to be in a hazy trance on the way back to the castle. I talked to her but she barely replied. Her heart was doing these weird jumping jacks. It would be racing and then suddenly slow down into a regular heartbeat before reverting back to a fast heartbeat.

Outside her door I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her cheek. I just wanted to do that. She seemed to like it.

"Goodnight, Leigh. Sleep well."

She breathed so gently that her answer was so delicate if I hadn't been a vampire I probably wouldn't have heard it.

" Goodnight."

I went to my room and watch Supernatural on the television. I loved the American show. It was amazing. The episodes involving vampires were hilarious. They had it so wrong.

**Author Note:**

**Here's the Italian translation. I don't know how accurate it is since I don't know any Italian and I used a google translater. But it's the gist of what I wanted to say. **

"Benvenuti a Vesta signore e signora. Sto Geena. Posso ottenere qualcosa da bere? = Welcome to Vesta sir and madam. I'm Geena. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Avrò un bicchiere di vino rosso si prega e si avrà una limonata."= I'll have a glass of red wine please and she'll have a lemonade."

"Sarò di nuovo a destra con quelli. C'è qualcos'altro che posso ottenere per te?" ="I will be right back with those. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No. Penso che siamo ok, per ora,grazie."= No. I think we are ok, for now, thanks."

"Siete pronti per ordinare?" = "Are you ready to order?"

"Lei avrà i frutti di mare penne e poi sorbetto al limoneper il dessert."= "She'll have the seafood penne and then lemon sorbet for dessert."

"E tu cosa vorresti?" = " And what about you? What would you like?"

"Niente per me, grazie. Ho già mangiato."= Nothing for me. I've already eaten.

"Che vergogna. Il cibo è spettacolare, ma poi io sono di parte perché mio zio è proprietario del luogo. Fatemisapere se si cambia idea. Il tuo italiano è impeccabiledal modo. Quando si cresce annoiato del turista inglesesi sa dove trovarmi." = What a shame. The food is spectacular but then I am biased since my uncle owns the place. Just let me know if you change your mind. Your italian is impeccable by the way. When you grow bored of the english tourist you know where to find me."

Staremo a vedere= we'll see

**I hope to update soon but I'm hopefully getting a job in a preschool/nursery so not sure what my schedule will be like but I am now on a roll with ideas for this story so will attempt to get them down before I forget. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I feel so guilty. I am currently working three jobs to pay off my debts so I've been really busy with those. And I've had writer's block, not knowing where the story should go after the last chapter. But I shouldn't make excuses so I'm just going to continue to write it as quickly as I can. Next year will be easier as I'll be down to two jobs with a regular routine so I can fit writing into my schedule. I hope everyone has a good Christmas. **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Leigh POv**

After stepping into my darkened room and closing the door I stood in the middle of my room, stunned. Throwing my bag onto the floor somewhere in the direction of my desk, I flopped onto a sofa and lay there with my eyes closed, feeling that ache in my heart.

I just lay there for ages until I realised my bedroom lights were off and I was slowly falling asleep with my dress and makeup on. Alice would throw a fit if she knew.

Why was this guy having such an effect on me? Why did Alec make me feel so connected to him, so safe? With a small gasp I realised I felt the same as I did when I was with Demetri and Jasper. But it was also something different. The feeling was friendship but it was also something more.

And he had slipped past my defences and made a place for himself in my heart.

I slowly retired to bed, lying in my bed, the nights events running through my head.

**Alec POV**

Looking back at the night, I realised I'd had fun. Something I had not really experienced ever. My human life had been miserable and then I had been a vampire.

My thoughts also kept returning to Leigh's strange behaviour at the end of the night. Why had her heart been doing that strange sound?

I started to think of my next move. I would be taking her to dinner every night for the foreseeable future and therefore we would get to know each other more and strengthen our mate bond.

But I wanted to do something special. I wanted to take her on an actual date. I knew she'd love it. But was it a little soon?

As I thought about options a knock sounded on the door. Jasper entered.

He had felt Leigh's emotions and told me she was feeling the mate bond stronger than ever before.

I needed to make her feel it completely before I told her about what it was.

I liked not being able to sleep. I thought about Leigh and what I was going to do. I saw her smile in my mind, her soft lips and her beautiful eyes and when she laughed-oh, it was beautiful. I was lucky to have her.

**Author Note: This is all I have written recently but it has seemed to break my writer's block and I have plans for the next handful of chapters. I've got a busy week coming up, only having Christmas day off work but I'll try to get the next chapter out. You guys, thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favourite stories as it makes me realise that you enjoy reading my story. I feel that when I don't update I am letting you down. But hopefully this coming year will be different and I will update more. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been doing loads of overtime at my job and haven't found that much time to write. But my boyfriend really likes this story and is wanting me to update so updates should be forthcoming in the coming weeks. **

**Reading through it I feel much more inspired to continue with it. **

**Thanks again. **

Chapter Thirty Seven

**Alec POV**

After a while, once I thought Leigh would be asleep I left my room and walked back to hers.

The castle was quiet. Everyone had recently fed and obviously were doing things in their rooms or were on guard. Felix was surprisingly quiet, his games and music not blasting through the walls.

Standing outside Leigh's room I heard the gently breathing and slower heartbeat that indicated she was asleep. I carefully pushed the door open, slipped inside and padded across to the bed.

Leigh was lying on her stomach, her left leg bent at the knee, her face facing the window. I gently got onto the bed, settling into my usual sitting position and watched as she breathed. It was like mediation hearing her breathing in and out.

Soon enough her right arm was flung across my lap. I loved the feeling of the warmth of her body against my skin.

I had already thought about how I was going to get closer to Leigh.

I was to be Leigh's regular dinner mate. Aro had decided that it would be one of my regular duties. On the nights when I was on duty, Demetri or Jasper would take her instead. They wanted some time with her. I wasn't going to keep her all to myself, even if that's what I felt.

They were her friends. And she'd need their support when we told her what we were. Especially if her reaction wasn't good.

I plotted a special date. I knew exactly what she'd like.

**Leigh POV**

The next day I felt exhilarated from the night before. I also felt an ache in my heart.

My dreams had been full of Alec's face. I had dreamed of us kissing, hugging. It was so peaceful compared to the nightmares I had been having for the last few months.

When Alice popped in to find out the gossip from dinner I found myself asking her questions.

"Alice, how did you know that Jasper was the one for you?"

"I just knew. It was a feeling I had. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. He was my everything. He made me feel complete. Why?"

"I felt something last night. Something I've never felt before. Emotions I'm not familiar with."

Alice smiled. She looked happy. "What kind of feelings?"

"We were talking and I felt like my whole world shifted. I felt a connection with Alec. I couldn't seem to get my breath and that I was drowning. But I felt complete. At peace."

"Leigh, only you can work out what that feeling is. No one can work out that feeling for you."

I was confused. Were my feelings for Alec like the feelings Alice had for Jasper?

I found myself eating again with Alec that night. We went to a lovely restaurant near the square.

We talked and I knew that we could firmly, concretely say we were friends. I just didn't know if the feelings I had were confined to that label.

**Please review and let me know thoughts, comments, feelings and any ideas you may have. The reviews keep me motivated. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note**

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got a fulltime job and am in demand as a weekend babysitter that writing sort of got forgotten but I am now making writing more of a priority.

I hate authors notes when they say that they have lost inspiration or are experiencing writers block and especially when it is a good story.

I'm usually like NOOOO when an author updates and says they are stopping writing.

But I am afraid I am now one of those writers.

I am not happy how I have written **ray of sunshine into the shadows**. I am having writers block regarding the story. I don't know how the story should go on and the POV of different characters is not helping with my flow.

So to continue writing I am going to completely **rewrite ray of sunshine into the shadows**. I hope that is ok.

Some of the chapters will be the same, others will completely be rewritten and some will be deleted. Please let me know if there any scenes you'd like me to keep.

I've already posted the first chapter of the new story. I've retitled it **A ray of sunshine in the darkness**. Two reasons really. One so it is different from the first story and two because I never really liked **Ray of sunshine into the shadows**.

One of the first changes I've made is that I've switched the surnames of Logan and Addison as I like Addison Cooper better. I hope this does not confuse anyone. I've also made Logan more controlling before, if that was even possible.

Thanks so much for your support and I hope you continue to read my stories. Please let know what you think.

3 Skywalker xoxo


End file.
